Festival à Magnolia
by Fairyfan83
Summary: Un festival se déroule à Magnolia. Un concours de musique est prévu, auquel Gajeel veut participer mais il doit interpréter deux de ses compositions et les créer se révéle plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait, ce qui le conduira à demander de l'aide à Levy. Où cette situation les conduira-t-elle ? Leur permettra-t-elle de réaliser ce qu'ils ressentent vraiment l'un pour l'autre ?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**** - ****L'annonce****.**

En cette veille de jour de fête, tout Magnolia était en effervescence. Les forains commençaient à s'installer un peu partout dans le parc et les grandes avenues de la ville.

A Fairy Tail aussi l'agitation se faisait sentir. Tous les mages étaient impatients de pouvoir se divertir et s'amuser un peu.

Le lendemain matin alors que tous les mages étaient réunis à la guilde un forain vint faire une annonce.

- Oyez ! Oyez ! Un grand concours de musique aura lieu dans sept jours ! Les participants devront préparer et interpréter deux chansons de leur composition. Le gagnant remportera un weekend pour deux dans un hôtel 5 étoiles au bord du lac près de Magnolia. Venez nombreux !, claironna-t-il avant d'afficher un papier au mur et de s'en aller.

Des murmures enthousiastes s'élevèrent dans la guilde. Quelques uns se demandaient s'ils n'allaient pas y participer.

L'un des mages intéressés par ce concours fut bien sûr Gajeel. Les moments de fête où il pouvait jouer sur scène devant un public étaient rares et il comptait bien en profiter. Il était d'un coup très impatient et il rentra chez lui sur le champ pour se mettre au travail.

C'est d'une humeur massacrante que le dragon slayer se rendit à la guilde, le lendemain matin.

- Ben pourquoi tu tires cette tête ?!, l'interrogea Mirajane.

- Je vais péter un câble !, grogna le dragon slayer d'acier en s'asseyant au bar.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, s'enquit la mage aux cheveux blancs.

- Ben j'veux participer au concours de musique mais j'arrive pas à écrire ces putains de chansons !

Il avait passé toute la nuit à essayer d'écrire une chanson puis il avait essayé de trouver un air mais il avait manqué d'inspiration et n'y était pas arrivé, ce qui l'avait mit dans une colère monstre. Cependant il ne comptait pas abandonner car il avait vraiment envie de participer à ce concours. Il allait trouvait une solution et il y arriverait.

Mirajane réfléchit quelques secondes à son problème et soudain un plan se forma dans sa tête. Oui, ça tombait à pic ! C'était parfait !...

_« Ça va marcher »_, s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

- Vas voir Levy ! Vas lui demander de l'aide !, lui conseilla-t-elle, faussement innocente, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Ça va pas non !, s'exclama-t-il.

- C'est la mage des mots, c'est celle qui est le plus en mesure de t'aider !, argumenta-t-elle. En plus je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de t'aider !

Il grogna.

- Je sais pas… Je vais y réfléchir…, dit-il en poussant un soupir.

- Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions donc ne réfléchis pas trop longtemps car sept jours ça passe vite.

- Ok ! Je vais lui en parler, dit-il en se levant.

Un sourire machiavélique naquit sur les lèvres de la mage-démone. Oh, oui ! Ça allait marcher comme sur des roulettes !


	2. Chapter 1: La Requête

**Chapitre 1**** - ****La requête****.**

Gajeel Redfox était autrefois le plus redoutable des membres de la guilde Phantom Lord et il n'avait besoin de personne ! Il était fort, indépendant et sans pitié. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais demandé de l'aide à qui que ce soit. Cependant, cette fois-ci, il était bien obligé de s'y résoudre s'il voulait arriver à quelque chose parce qu'il détestait perdre. Sa soif de victoire était sans limites et il avait bien l'intention de l'étancher.

Il avait besoin d'aide mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et cela l'énervait fortement. De plus la personne à qui il devait demander de l'aide n'était pas n'importe qui, il s'agissait de Levy… et cette fille avait le don de le perturber.

C'est quand même un peu gêné pour ne pas dire un peu angoissé que Gajeel partit à la recherche Levy. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça le m'était dans des états pareils. Lui, Gajeel Redfox, un des plus puissants mages de Fairy Tail, dragon slayer d'acier, avoir… peur… d'une femme, d'une petite mage faible et fragile ! Jamais de la vie ! Or de question ! !

Cela faisait un moment qu'il la cherchait mais il ne la trouvait pas.

Soudain, il eut une idée… La bibliothèque ! Mais oui, cette fille c'était un "rat de bibliothèque"; il était sûr de la trouver là-bas.

Cette fois, c'est plus déterminé qu'il poursuivit sa recherche, mais lorsqu'il l'aperçut, assise à une table, penchée sur un énorme bouquin, plongée dans sa lecture, toute sa détermination et sa confiance en lui avaient disparues. Il faillit même faire demi-tour mais renoncer ce n'était pas la façon de se comporter d'un « Homme », comme le disait si bien Elfman et encore moins celle d'un mage qui se respect, mage de Fairy Tail et dragon slayer qui plus est.

Cette fille allait le rendre dingue. Elle éveillait en lui des sensations nouvelles, des sentiments contradictoires et il était totalement perdu lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle. La preuve il n'était pas un lâche et à cause d'elle il avait été à deux doigts de se comporter comme tel et il détestait ça.

D'une part il ne supportait pas son côté sage, fragile et faible elle lui faisait penser à une crevette c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il la surnommait ainsi.

D'une autre part cette faiblesse et cette fragilité l'attiraient également, le poussaient à vouloir la protéger, à l'abriter dans la sécurité de ses bras.

De plus il émanait d'elle une grande force intérieur, elle avait un mental d'ACIER, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il appréciait aussi son intelligence, sa vivacité et sa force de caractère ! C'est qu'elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds la crevette elle pouvait être douce comme un agneau mais aussi féroce qu'un lion !

Physiquement elle était pas mal non plus, il faut l'avouer ! Elle était plutôt mignonne. Il en venait à apprécier sa petite taille il aimait l'idée d'être plus grand qu'elle car il pouvait ainsi faire rempart de son corps pour la protéger… Il aimait ses cheveux bleus, sa peau blanche et crémeuse… Non mais il déraillait sérieux là !

_« Reprends-toi mon vieux ! C'est quoi ces pensées débiles ! »_, se sermona-t-il.

Il décida de ne pas se laisser impressionner, d'aller la voir et d'ainsi couper court à ses divagations.

Le dragon slayer d'acier observait la jeune femme depuis plusieurs minutes déjà sans qu'elle ne le remarque, trop absorbée dans sa lecture. Il s'avança à pas de loup, se pencha doucement vers son oreille, au creux de laquelle il murmura :

- Alors crevette, encore entrain de lire ?

La mage aux cheveux bleus sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit une voix, sa voix, lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Gajeel… ?, dit-elle en se retournant.

- C'est mon nom, ironisa-t-il.

- Ha, ha ! Très drôle ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, s'énerva-t-elle.

Le jeune homme n'ayant pas prévu d'aborder le sujet tout de suite fut prit de court et ne trouva pas les mots.

- Et bien…euh…c'est que…je…, balbutia-t-il.

Voyant qu'il avait du mal à trouver ses mots elle se radouci.

- Gajeel ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu…, fit-elle, interloquée avant qu'il ne la coupe.

- C'est bon, laisse tomber !, grogna-t-il avant de faire demi-tour.

- Gajeel ! Attends !, s'écria-t-elle, attirant les regards des autres personnes présentent dans la bibliothèque.

Il s'arrêta, puis se retourna pour lui faire face mais il ne la regarda pas et resta silencieux.

- Vas y. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a. Je t'écoute.

Il se concentra, prit une grande inspiration puis se lança.

- J'ai besoin de toi pour écrire des chansons, est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider ?, s'enquit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Levy en resta sans voix, troublée par sa demande et par l'intensité de son regard. Le grand Gajeel, lui demander de l'aide…à elle… ! C'était incroyable !

- C'est pour le concours de musique et…, reprit-il, puis voyant qu'elle s'était statufiée sur place, qu'elle ne réagissait pas, qu'elle ne disait rien, il cru qu'elle allait refuser.

- J'ai compris, dit-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Son mouvement ramena Levy à la réalité.

- Gajeel, attends ! C'est d'accord !, s'écria-t-elle.

Tous les regards convergèrent une fois de plus vers elle et elle se sentit rougir.

Elle ramassa ses affaires, rangea son livre et rejoignit le dragon slayer.

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers la guilde en silence, perdus dans leurs pensées. L'un avait du mal à croire qu'il avait demandé à Levy de l'épauler et qu'elle ait accepté et l'autre n'en revenait pas qu'il soit venu la trouver elle pour lui demander de l'aide.

La jeune femme finit par briser le silence qui s'était installé.

- Je suis flattée que tu me l'ais demandé à moi. C'est gentil.

Il détestait être assimilé à ce mot :… gentil gentil, il ne l'était pas ! Il fallait qu'il rétablisse la situation.

- Ne te fais pas trop d'illusions je ne voulais pas de ton aide au début. En fait c'est Mirajane qui m'a conseillé de venir te voir et qui m'a convaincu… Elle a raison après tout t'es la mage des mots, tu es la mieux placée pour ce travail.

Levy se figea. Elle s'empourpra de colère, sentit la déception l'envahir et son cœur se serra.

- Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? Tout d'abord tu ne m'as même pas remercié et maintenant tu me dis ça ! Ben tu sais quoi Gajeel ?... Va te faire voir !, explosa-t-elle avant de fuir à toute jambe.

Gajeel qui n'avait pas vu qu'elle s'était arrêtée avait continué à avancer il se retourna mais elle était déjà loin pour qu'il la rattrape.

Il se rendit à la guilde, dépité. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ! Encore une fois il avait tout foutu en l'air.

Il s'assit au bar et attendit que Mirajane vienne prendre sa commande.

- Alors ? Tu as demandé à Levy ? Elle va t'aider ?, s'enquit celle-ci en le servant.

- Oui j'ai demandé et non elle ne va pas m'aider, répliqua sèchement le dragon slayer.

- Ha ! Pourquoi ?, s'étonna la mage-démone.

- Parce que j'ai tout foutu en l'air encore une fois !, répondit-il rageusement.

- Qu'as-tu encore fais ?, lui demanda-t-elle exaspérée.

- Ça te regarde pas !, râla le mage.

- Allez, dis-moi ce qui c'est passé, ça peut peut-être encore s'arranger, persista la jeune femme.

Pour toute réponse il émit un grognement, indécis, puis finalement il lui raconta.

- Elle m'a dit que j'étais gentil d'avoir pensé à elle et moi je lui ais dis qu'elle ne se fasse pas d'illusions, que je n'avais pas voulu de son aide au début et que ce n'est pas moi qui avait eut l'idée. Elle l'a mal pris et elle est partie en courant.

- Ce n'est que ça ! Ben ça peut s'arranger, le rassura-t-elle. Va la voir et excuses-toi. Dis-lui que tu as vraiment besoin d'elle et que c'est elle qui est gentille de bien vouloir t'aider…, lui conseilla la mage aux cheveux blancs avant d'aller servir quelqu'un d'autre.

Gajeel poussa un soupir de découragement et avala d'un trait ce qui restait au fond de son verre pour se redonner du courage.

Bon sang, voilà qu'il devait s'excuser maintenant ! Et ben il n'était pas sortit de l'auberge. Il se demandait si ça en valait vraiment la peine mais bon au point où il en était.

Décidément, c'était la journée des premières fois aujourd'hui.

Il se leva péniblement, en soupirant, sortit de la guilde et se rendit à Fairy Hills, la résidence des filles. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de sa destination la détermination revint. Il était bien décidé à la faire changer d'avis par tous les moyens, même s'il devait pour cela employer la force !


	3. Chapter 2 : Réconciliation

**Chapitre 2**** - ****Réconciliation****.**

C'est donc déterminé que le dragon slayer se mit en route pour retrouver la jeune femme. Après quelques minutes de marche Gajeel arriva au dortoir des filles à Fairy Hills. Il ouvrit la grande porte et passa la tête à l'intérieur. Ne trouvant personne pour l'empêcher d'entrer, il pénétra dans le bâtiment et déambula ensuite discrètement dans les couloirs à la recherche de Levy.

Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il arpentait la grande bâtisse et il ne l'avait toujours pas retrouvée. Il y avait tellement de portes qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Alors qu'il longeait un couloir, il entendit une voix de femme chantonner et s'arrêta devant une porte celle-ci était entrouverte… Il écouta un moment puis jeta un coup d'œil discret à l'intérieur… Le dragon slayer se figea lorsqu'il vit que la jeune femme qui chantait n'était autre que Levy. Elle était allongée sur sont lit, sur le ventre, avait des écouteurs dans les oreilles et un livre dans les mains pour ne pas changer. D'un coup le mage sentit son cœur s'affoler et ses mains devinrent moites sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de fascinant pour lui de voir ainsi la mage des mots, plongée dans son univers. Il l'observa encore quelques instants puis fini par se ressaisir. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte. Il l'entendit remuer derrière celle-ci.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda la jeune femme.

Gajeel se retrouva subitement aphone. Toute la détermination qu'il avait eu en venant ici s'envola et il dû se retenir pour ne pas s'enfuir. La porte s'ouvrit tout à coup laissant apparaitre la jeune femme.

Celle-ci se raidit lorsqu'elle le vit. Son regard se durci et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Gajeel ? demanda-t-elle durement.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle s'écria :

- Vas-t-en et oublies-moi !

Elle referma la porte mais le mage la bloqua avec son pied et posa une main sur le battant.

- Levy…, commença le dragon slayer.

- Enlève ton pied tout de suite où je l'écrase, cracha-t-elle.

Surprit par tant de véhémence, il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait bien qu'elle n'aurait fait que le chatouiller en lui refermant la porte sur le pied. Cette pensée le fit sourire.

Bien qu'il soit à la porte il ne renonça pas pour autant.

- Levy… Ecoutes, je… je suis désolé si… si je t'ai blessée, je ne voulais pas… arf !

Il poussa un soupir.

- Ça été dur pour moi tu sais de venir te demander de l'aide…

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, ce qui le poussa à poursuive :

- Ex…excuse-moi ! Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis tu sais !? Je… J'étais content quand Mirajane m'a convaincu de venir te voir parce que j'y avais pensé moi aussi ! Et je… je suis heureux que tu ais accepté de m'aider, continua-t-il difficilement car "je suis désolé", etc. ne faisaient pas partis de son vocabulaire courant.

Soudain, la porte se rouvrit lentement et une Levy en larmes apparu.

Le dragon slayer se senti mal tout à coup. Il détestait voir une femme pleurer surtout s'il en était la cause. Avant d'être à Fairy Tail cela ne le lui aurait rien fait mais maintenant…

_« Quel crétin ! »_, se morigéna-t-il mentalement. C'était la seule fille ou même la seule personne qui s'était un temps soit peu rapprochée de lui et il a fallut qu'il soit méchant et con avec elle !

- Levy…

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait prononcer son prénom la jeune femme frissonna.

- C'est bon, le coupa-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Je sais combien ça a été dur pour toi de venir me demander de l'aide et de venir t'excuser maintenant… C'est bon, je te pardonne,… mais attention t'as pas intérêt à recommencer ! Sinon tu te débrouilleras tout seul !

Le dragon slayer d'acier hocha la tête mais ne dit rien.

- Bon. Viens ! Tu ne peux pas rester là. Allons à la guilde, lui dit-elle en le tirant par la main. Si Erza te voit ici, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

Ils sortirent en vitesse du dortoir et quittèrent tout aussi vite Fairy Hills. Une fois qu'ils eurent quitté l'île, ils reprirent une allure normale et se dirigèrent vers la guilde. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient toujours main dans la main. Ils se lâchèrent précipitamment, comme s'ils s'étaient brûlés, et détournèrent le regard. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence.

Ils arrivèrent à la guilde. Les voyants arriver ensemble Mirajane se dirigea vers eux, tout sourire.

- Alors, tu as réussi à te faire pardonner à ce que je vois ? Vous vous êtes réconciliés? demanda-telle, ce qui était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

Levy secoua positivement la tête, le sang affluant tout à coup dans ses joues. Le dragon slayer, lui, ne dit rien.

Ils s'assirent à une table puis la mage des mots sortit un bout de papier.

- Alors de quoi veux-tu parler dans tes chansons ? Tu as déjà des idées ? Tu sais ce que tu veux raconter, transmettre dans tes chansons ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

- Euh… je ne sais pas trop…et si je parlais de crevettes ? Hi, hi !

- Ce n'est pas drôle…, répliqua la jeune femme, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu n'as rien à raconter ? Je ne sais pas moi, quelque chose qui t'es arrivé, ce que tu ressens, ce que tu aimes et déteste.

Gajeel, en pleine réflexion, ne répondit pas. Il semblait perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qui compte pour toi ?, continua-telle.

- Euh… Etre le meilleur mage… et euh…. la guilde, répondit-il, tout bas.

Levy allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'elle fut coupée par la mage-démone qui venait prendre les commandes. Ils commandèrent donc leurs boissons.

Une fois Mirajane repartie, Levy eu une idée et en fit part à Gajeel :

- Tu pourrais raconter ton passage de Phantom Lord à Fairy Tail. Comment tu l'as vécu.

- Hum, non, c'est trop…personnel !

- Mais justement, ça touchera plus les gens si c'est personnel, si c'est quelque chose qui te touche toi.

- Non…

La jeune femme poussa un soupir.

- OK. Donc, on reste sur "être le meilleur mage", fit Levy, un peu déçue qu'il ne veuille pas se livrer, se confier à elle.

Elle savait que le dragon slayer était quelqu'un de complexe, de renfermé, tout comme elle et plein d'autres mages de la guilde d'ailleurs, car chacun à ses croix à porter. Cependant, elle était bien décidée à percer sa carapace, à le faire s'ouvrir à elle, et par la même occasion, peut-être arriverait-elle, elle aussi, à s'ouvrir.

Mirajane revint avec leurs boissons, ce qui fit sortir la mage des mots de ses pensées.

- Alors, ça avance ces chansons ?

- Ben pour l'instant, on met les idées au clair, lui expliqua la jeune femme.

- Ah, très bien ! J'ai hâte de les entendre ! Si vous avez besoin d'aide n'hésitez pas !

- D'accord. Merci !

- Bon je vous laisse. A plus !

- Oui à plus tard. Et merci pour les boissons, lui lança Levy en souriant. Mirajane lui rendit son sourire.

- De rien, lui répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Les deux mages se mirent au travail. La mage des mots fit parler Gajeel et commença à prendre des notes.

Après quelques minutes à entendre Gajeel parler de ses ambitions, elle poussa un soupir de découragement. Ça allait être long, très long… Au bout d'un moment elle décrocha donc. Cependant, c'était bizarre comme elle aimait l'entendre parler, comme son cœur s'affolait chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur elle. Elle aurait pu l'écouter toute la nuit si ce qu'il disait n'était pas aussi…ennuyeux.

Ses pensées divaguèrent. Elle laissa son regard errer sur son visage : sur les clous qui ornaient ses sourcils, son nez droit et son menton, sur ses yeux rouges, sur ses lèvres qu'elle avait envie de goûter. Puis son regard descendit sur son corps musclé, sur ses bras dans lesquels elle voulait se réfugier, sur son torse contre lequel elle voulait se presser…

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

_« Mon dieu, je m'égare ! »_.

- Tout va bien ? lui demanda le mage, la faisant revenir à la réalité.

- Euh…oui, répondit-elle en rougissant. Je… Je suis un peu fatiguée et il se fait tard. On devrait s'arrêter là pour l'instant.

- D'accord.

Ils se levèrent et après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, sortirent de la guilde.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?, lui proposa Gajeel.

- Euh… Non merci. Ça ira.

- Bien. On se voit demain ?

- Oui.

- Ok.

Le silence se fit.

- Bonne nuit, fini-t-elle par dire avant de partir en courant.

- Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il.

Il partit à son tour plus perturbé que jamais.


	4. Chapter 3 - Réflexion

**Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un bonne et heureuse année ! !**

**Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui lisent et suivent ma fic ! Merci pour les reviews, les mises en favori et en alerte !**

**Voici le chapitre 3 pour bien commencer l'année. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3**** - ****Réflexion.**

Levy ne se retourna pas et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut sûre que Gajeel ne la voyait plus qu'elle arrêta de courir. La nuit étant tombée, elle se dépêcha cependant de rentrer.

Elle suivit le chemin menant à Fairy Hills qu'elle avait emprunté en sens inverse avec le dragon slayer quelques heures plus tôt.

Arrivée à l'intérieur du dortoir, elle parcourut en vitesse les couloirs de la grande bâtisse.

Une fois dans sa chambre elle se jeta sur son lit et poussa un soupir. Elle se dit qu'elle soupirait beaucoup ces temps-ci. Mais que lui arrivait-il à la fin ?

Elle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec Gajeel. Il faisait naître en elle des sentiments très contradictoires.

Parfois elle en venait presque à le détester. Il pouvait se montrer méchant et blessant et elle n'avait qu'une seule envie dans ces moments là, c'était de démolir sa belle gueule ! Il la traitait souvent comme une enfant et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. C'était simple il avait le don de la mettre en rogne.

Cependant, à d'autres moments, elle éprouvait de la sympathie pour lui, comme par exemple lorsqu'il se montrait protecteur envers elle ou la guilde. Il pouvait aussi se montrer gentil et sensible.

Elle avait aussi un peu peur de lui car il était impulsif, colérique… Il arrivait à l'intimider et ça aussi ça l'irritait.

Du coup elle était un perdue, ne savant plus si elle devait l'apprécier ou le détester. Elle ne savait même pas si elle pouvait le considérer comme un ami, ou si lui, la considérait comme une amie.

L'aider à écrire ses chansons lui permettrait de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui. Elle allait ainsi pouvoir apprendre à le connaître un peu plus, s'il voulait bien lui parler, se livrer un peu.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'à chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle, qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui ou qu'il la regardait avec ses prunelles écarlates, elle réagissait bizarrement. C'était comme si elle ne contrôlait plus son corps : son cœur s'affolait tout d'un coup, elle sentait automatiquement le sang affluer dans ses joues, et elle se sentait défaillir, surtout lorsqu'il avait ce sourire en coin si spécial. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Elle avait envie de le contempler pour toujours. Elle trouvait son physique vraiment fascinant : ses clous qu'il avait un peu partout sur le visage et le corps, ses longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux écarlates, ses lèvres faites pour embrasser, son corps musclé…

_« Oh la la ! Tu recommences à dérailler ma fille ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à penser des choses pareilles ! Reprends-toi ! »_, se morigéna-t-elle, en se sentant rougir à ces pensés.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit ça pour un homme ni même pour personne d'ailleurs. D'accord elle avait deux garçons pour meilleurs amis mais ce n'était pas pareil, ils étaient plus comme des frères pour elle ils formaient une équipe de choc : les Shadow Gear. C'était sa famille avec les autres membres de la guilde.

Non. Avec Gajeel c'était un sentiment beaucoup plus…plus intense, un sentiment qu'elle ne comprenait pas - Ce pourrait-il qu'elle soit… ?... Non ! Impossible ! - ou qu'elle ne voulait pas comprendre.

Elle secoua la tête pour faire disparaître cette idée et toutes ces questions qui envahissaient son esprit. Elle rit de sa bêtise. Elle commençait à dérailler et il fallait qu'elle se reprenne au sinon elle risquait de perdre la raison.

La mage des mots se leva et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque de sa chambre pour prendre un livre espérant faire sortir le mage de sa tête. Elle s'installa sur son lit et commença à lire essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur Gajeel. Mais elle réussit à peine à lire quelques pages, se laissant emporter par ses pensés, revenant plusieurs fois sur la même phrase.

Juste avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte elle se dit qu'elle avait hâte d'être au lendemain pour revoir Gajeel. Et c'est donc en pensant à lui qu'elle s'endormi.

Le lendemain, la jeune femme s'éveilla tôt. Elle avait passait une nuit agitée. Elle regarda l'heure mais il était encore tôt pour aller à la guilde. Elle essaya de se rendormir mais sans succès. Elle reprit donc le livre qu'elle avait commencé la veille pour passer le temps.

Finalement gagnée par l'impatience elle se prépara en vitesse. Elle avait très envie de retrouver les autres mages,… enfin un en particulier...

Une fois prête elle se rendit à la guilde.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, tous les mages n'étaient pas encore là. Le maître et Mirajane étaient présents bien entendu, ainsi qu'Erza. Tous étaient assis au bar.

Il y avait aussi Grey et Juvia. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'ils étaient rentrés de leur mission à Hargeon et qu'ils avaient annoncés à tout le monde qu'ils s'aimaient (cf. fic précédente : « La Mission »). Ils étaient donc ensembles et Levy les trouvait si mignons tous les deux. Grey en avait mit du temps avant de réaliser qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre !

Levy alla au comptoir pour commander son petit déjeuner.

- Salut tout le monde ! salua-t-elle gaiement.

Ils la saluèrent tous. Mirajane s'approcha d'elle.

- Alors ? Tout va bien ?, l'interrogea la mage-démone avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Très bien, assura-telle.

- Et avec Gajeel… ?

Elle agita un sourcil et un sourire étira ses lèvres. La mage des mots se rembrunit.

- Quoi "avec Gajeel" ?, s'énerva Levy.

- Ben ça va ? Ça se passe bien ? demanda la mage aux cheveux blancs innocemment.

- Oui.

- Et ?

- Et je l'aide pour ses chansons. Point barre !

- Ok.

Mirajane soupira, un peu déçue, ce qui fit sourire la mage des mots.

La mage aux cheveux bleus commanda ensuite son petit-déjeuner et partit s'assoir à une table.

Alors qu'elle attendait son repas, Levy ne put s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil vers l'entrée.

Mirajane revint avec sa commande, la posa sur la table et lui dit malicieusement :

- Il va arriver ne sois pas si impatiente !

- Je ne suis pas impatiente ! répliqua la jeune femme.

- Mais bien sûr ! C'est pour ça que tu regardes toutes les trente secondes la porte d'entrée… Elle rit et repartit derrière son bar.

Levy se refrogna et s'exclama :

- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

Ce qui fit rire la mage-démone encore plus fort. Levy se rembrunit encore plus.

Cependant elle avala son repas tout en se retenant avec difficulté de jeter des coups d'œil impatients vers la porte.

Le dragon slayer d'acier finit par arriver alors que Levy avait presque fini de manger. Elle ne le remarqua pas, trop perdue dans ses pensés.

- Alors ? On rêvasse ?

La jeune femme sursauta et posa une main sur son cœur affolé.

- Tu m'as fait peur !

- J'ai remarqué. Ghi hi !

- C'est pas drôle ! répliqua la mage des mots.

- Si ça l'est !

- Non ça ne l'est pas ! râla-t-elle.

- Si !

- Non !

Mirajane arriva sur ces entre-faits.

- Vous n'avez pas fini tous les deux ! s'écria-t-elle. Elle soupira.

- Vous êtes désespérants ! Bon qu'est-ce que tu prends Gajeel ?

Celui-ci commanda et la mage aux cheveux blancs repartit.

Gajeel s'installa et piqua un bout du repas de Levy dans son assiette.

- Hé ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Quoi j'ai faim !

- Roh ! Tu es impossible ! râla-t-elle, en essayant de cacher un sourire.

- Ghi hi !

Mirajane apporta son petit déjeuner au dragon slayer.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous deux finis de manger et que la table fut débarrassée la mage des mots sortit ses brouillons et ils se mirent au travail.

**Et voilà pour le chapitre 3. J'espère que ça vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! C'est constructif et ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**A bientôt ! XO **


	5. Chapter 4 : Curiosité et jalousie

**Salut ! Encore merci pour les vues et tout et tout, à ceux qui suivent et lisent ma fic !**

**Voilà le chapitre 4 ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4**** - ****Curiosité et jalousie.**

La mage des mots et le dragon slayer d'acier travaillèrent et ne s'arrêtèrent que pour manger.

Ils déjeunèrent en silence. Gajeel avait aussi apporté un peu d'acier pour le manger. Alors qu'ils en étaient au dessert Levy regarda la mousse au chocolat de Gajeel, un sourire espiègle étira ses lèvres puis elle piocha dans le dessert du mage avec sa cuillère.

- Hé ! C'est mon dessert ! la réprimanda-t-il.

- Hum délicieux ! répliqua-t-elle, les yeux pétillants de malice.

Il lui jeta un regard noir.

- Quoi je ne fais que me venger ! expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Il la regarda avec un air mauvais, se mit de biais et cacha son dessert derrière son bras.

La jeune femme éclata de rire devant son comportement, ce qui eut vite fait de décontenancer le mage.

- Pourquoi tu ris ? l'interrogea celui-ci.

- Ben c'est toi qui es drôle.

- Moi drôle ?

- Oui toi ! On dirait un pauvre petit garçon à qui on veut voler son dessert et non puissant un dragon slayer.

- Pfff, même pas vrai !, rétorqua-t-il. Puis il retourna à son dessert.

Levy secoua la tête en souriant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se montrer puéril parfois.

La guilde s'était remplie dans la matinée et était désormais pleine de mages bavards.

Ils voulurent se remettre à l'écriture mais le brouhaha ambiant les empêcha de se concentrer.

- Euh… Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille ailleurs ? Y a trop de bruit ici.

- Euh, oui mais où ?... Pas chez moi en tout cas.

- Hum… On a cas aller à la bibliothèque.

- J'aime pas les bibliothèques, râla-t-il.

- Ouais, ben t'as pas le choix.

La jeune femme rangea ses affaires et ils se mirent en route pour la bibliothèque, Gajeel traînant les pieds.

Ils travaillèrent sans relâche jusque tard et se séparèrent à la nuit tombée. Levy était contente, la chanson prenait forme, il ne restait plus que quelques petits arrangements à faire et elle serait finie. Elle rangea ses fiches et son stylo, puis se tourna vers Gajeel.

- Bon. Ben salut ! A demain.

- A demain.

La mage des mots partit rapidement. Alors qu'il la regardait s'en aller, Gajeel vit quelque chose tomber du sac de la jeune femme. C'était un petit cahier. Il se précipita pour le ramasser et courut à l'extérieur pour la rattraper mais elle n'était plus là.

_« Tant pis. Je lui rendrai demain »_, pensa-t-il, puis il prit la direction de son appartement.

_« Je me demande ce que c'est »_, se dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Une fois arrivé chez lui, il ne put résister, trop curieux, et l'ouvrit. Apparemment c'était un recueil de chansons. Il le feuilleta, s'arrêta sur une chanson intéressante et la lu.

**A mon amour**

Je voudrais juste me sentir exister à travers son regard,

Qu'il laisse une chance à notre histoire,

Qu'il voit que je compte pour lui,

Que je ne suis pas juste une camarade, une amie.

Je voudrais qu'il réalise que je suis faite pour lui,

Que je suis celle qu'il veut et qu'il aime

Car l'amour que je sème

N'est que pour lui.

Et mon cœur saigne.

Je suis là, invisible à son regard,

Et lorsqu'il me voit, il m'oublie.

Qu'il m'aime sera ma victoire,

Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve illusoire.

Refrain :

Moi je t'aime, mais tu ne le vois pas.

Tu es mon idéal,

Et j'ai tant besoin de toi,

Que ça me fait mal.

Il ne sort plus de ma mémoire,

Il m'obsède jours et nuits.

De l'espoir au désespoir,

Mon cœur ne bat que pour lui.

Je ferais tout pour toi.

Je me sens vibrer quand tu es à mes côtés.

Je ne suis entière que lorsque tu es prêt de moi.

Je suis tienne pour l'éternité.

Ce sont des rêves chimériques,

Un amour à sens unique

Et destructeur,

Qui font tant de mal à mon cœur.

(Refrain)

N'entends-tu mon cœur qui bat ?

IL souffre mais ne bat que pour toi.

Corps et âmes je t'appartiens,

Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle et au-delà.

Mon cœur part à la dérive,

Sur l'océan des cœurs perdus.

Devant lui j'ai peur de me mette à nu,

Car un rejet m'anéantirait.

Je n'ose te l'avouer

Mais je t'aime

A jamais.

Après avoir fini de lire la chanson, Gajeel fixa la page. Puis, il se mit à lire et relire la chanson plusieurs fois. Il avait peur de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire… Levy était amoureuse de quelqu'un !

Tout à coup, une intense colère s'empara de lui. Qui était-ce ?!

Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans la chaise la plus proche.

Lily qui était de la cuisine en sortit pour voir ce qui se passait.

_« Bon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le mettre dans cet état ? »_, se demanda-t-il en le voyant.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?, s'enquit-il.

- Rien !

- Tu sais que tu ne peux rien me cacher n'est-ce pas ?

- Grrr !

- C'est quoi ça ?, demanda l'exceed en avisant le carnet que le dragon slayer avait toujours dans les mains.

- C'est à… Levy.

- Je vois ! C'est ce carnet qui t'a mit dans cet état ?

- Lis-ça, lui dit le mage en lui tendant le carnet, ouvert à la page de la chanson.

Lily lu ce qui était écrit et un éclair de compréhension traversa son visage.

- C'est ça qui t'a mit en colère ?, l'interrogea-t-il. Puis il éclata de rire.

- Pourquoi tu ris ?, s'énerva le mage. Il avait l'impression d'être un clown ces temps-ci : d'abord Levy qui le trouve drôle et maintenant Lily qui se marre.

- Parce que tu es jaloux !, lui répondit l'exceed.

Il rit plus fort.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux !, s'écria le dragon slayer.

Voyant que Lily ne s'arrêtait pas de rire, il se rendit d'un pas rageur dans sa chambre et claqua la porte.

Cette nuit là, il ne dormit pas beaucoup, se retournant sans arrêt dans son lit.

_« Putain ! »_, s'exclama-t-il intérieurement. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il sache de qui parlait cette chanson. Seulement, il devait attendre de voir Levy à la guilde le lendemain pour lui demander. Il savait que la jeune femme y serait tôt, alors il décida de s'y rendre tôt lui aussi, comme ça il le saurait bientôt.

Le lendemain matin, le dragon slayer d'acier arriva à la guilde et se dirigea vers Levy.

- De qui tu parles dans cette chanson ?, lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- Quoi ?! Quelle chanson ?, s'exclama-t-elle sentant son cœur s'affoler.

Lorsqu'il lui tendit son carnet à chansons et qu'il lui montra la chanson dont-il parlait elle s'empourpra et cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

- Tu as lu mes chansons !, s'énerva-t-elle après s'être reprit.

Elle lui arracha des mains.

- Comment tu as eu mon carnet de chansons et pourquoi est-ce que tu as fouillé dedans ?! C'est personnel !

- Désolé ! Tu l'as laissé tombé, t'es partit à toute vitesse et j'ai pas pu te le rendre avant. Et puis... j'étais simplement curieux je voulais voir ce que c'était, c'est tout, expliqua-t-il.

- Tu n'avais pas à fouiller !

- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça et c'est qui ce gars dont parle la chanson d'abord ?

- Grrr ! Ça ne te regarde pas !

Ils se regardèrent méchamment pendant quelques secondes puis Levy lui tourna le dos.

Soudain, elle se retourna.

- Serais-tu jaloux ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Moi jaloux ?! Jamais de la vie ! Et puis pourquoi je le serais ? T'es pas mon type ! Je préfère les femmes, pas les gamines… !

Levy sentit son cœur se serer, mais elle répliqua :

- Et bien toi non plus tu n'es pas mon type ! Tu n'es qu'un tas de muscle ! Je préfère les hommes qui ont un minimum de cerveau et qui pensent avec, plutôt que ceux qui pensent avec leurs muscles.

Sur ce, elle prit ses affaires et sortit d'un pas rageur de la guilde.

Gajeel remarqua alors que tous les membres de la guilde le fixaient interloqués.

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ?!, s'écria-t-il.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et le mage quitta à son tour la guilde, fulminant.

Au fond de lui, peut-être espérait-il qu'il s'agissait de lui. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme mais il savait que c'était quelque chose de fort. Il était déçu que ce ne soit pas réciproque.

De son côté, la mage des mots, la mage des mots marcha sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Elle entra dans le parc et se retrouva devant le gros arbre. Elle poussa un soupir et se demanda s'ils arriveraient un jour à s'entendre. Ils passaient leur temps à se disputer et à se réconcilier. Ça commençait à devenir lassant.

Elle s'assit contre l'arbre et se mit à lire sa chanson. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec Lucy et Juvia lorsque cette dernière était revenue de sa mission avec Grey et qu'ils avaient avoué leur amour à tout le monde :

_« __- Et toi Levy, avec Gajeel, ça en est où ?, s'enquit subitement Lucy. _

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, éluda innocemment la jeune femme. _

_- Allez arrêtes de faire l'ignorante, on sait que tu es amoureuse de lui, ça saute aux yeux, et lui aussi il est amoureux de toi, fit remarquer Lucy. _

_- Ok, je suis amoureuse mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais si ses sentiments sont réciproques ou pas ?_

_- Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. _

_- Tu devrais le lui dire, rajouta Juvia. Tu vois je me suis lancée et ça a marché même si c'est lui qui a fait le premier pas. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. _

_- Oh mieux vous vivez une belle histoire d'amour et au pire rien ne changera, rajouta Lucy. _

_- C'est vrai "lances-toi", comme m'a dit Marla, la jeune fille que nous devions surveiller avec Grey, lui conseilla la mage d'eau._

_- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas si simple. Gajeel n'est pas quelqu'un de simple ni de facile à approcher, comme Gray… Et puis ce n'est pas facile de parler avec lui. Il ne m'écoute jamais…, se désespéra la mage des mots._ _»_

A ce moment là, elle avait avoué à Lucy et Juvia qu'elle aimait Gajeel mais elle avait finit par se dire que ce n'était pas de l'amour, juste une forte attirance qu'elle ressentait pour lui. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle avait écrit la chanson et elle ne l'avait plus relue depuis. Aujourd'hui, elle réalisait qu'elle s'était voilé la face parce qu'elle avait peur que ce sentiment la détruise s'il n'était pas partagé; elle réalisait qu'elle était bel et bien amoureuse de Gajeel.

**Alors ? Des commentaires ? Bien ? Pas bien ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, comme d'hab.!**

**Ps**** : J'ai corrigé les premiers chapitres. **

**Je suis aussi entrain de corriger « La Mission », la fic sur Grey et Juvia et je vais la **

**convertir en pdf, pour ceux que ça intéresse. Si vous la voulez contactez-moi. **

**A + XO**


	6. Chapter 5 : Amitié et confidences

**Salut ! Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à ceux qui lisent et suivent cette fic !**

**Voici le chapitre 5. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 5**** - ****Amitié et confidences****. **

De son côté, Gajeel décida encore une fois d'aller s'excuser auprès de Levy. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça ces temps-ci.

En passant près du parc, il la vit, assise contre l'arbre sur lequel il l'avait crucifiée lorsqu'il était encore à Phantom Lord. Le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ressentait depuis ce jour là s'intensifia à cette vue.

La jeune femme avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées. Elle fixait le carnet posé sur ses genoux.

Le dragon slayer d'acier entra dans le parc et alla s'assoir aux côtés de la jeune femme. Elle ne sembla pas se rendre compte de sa présence et ferma même les yeux.

Gajeel resta silencieux un moment, fixant un point devant lui, puis lui dit doucement :

- Je suis désolé Levy. Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. Tu n'es pas une gamine.

Celle-ci ouvrit brusquement les yeux en entendant ça voix et referma rapidement le carnet ouvert sur ses genoux, son cœur battant la chamade.

- Euh… Je…moi aussi, balbutia-t-elle, une fois son cœur calmé.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau puis fut rompu par Levy cette fois.

- Écoutes, j'ai promis de t'aider alors c'est ce que je vais faire, mais si tu ne m'aimes pas...

- Je n'ai pas dis que je ne t'aimais pas… C'est juste que je n'ai jamais été… proche de personne et je ne sais pas comment faire…, la coupa-t-il.

- Amis ?, lui demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Le mage fixa sa main une fraction de seconde, hésitant. _« C'est si simple que ça ? »_, se demanda-t-il, puis il serra sa main en disant :

- Amis !

Lorsqu'il toucha sa main des fourmillements envahirent leurs mains. La main de Levy disparaissait dans la sienne. La jeune femme retira sa main puis se dit que c'était plutôt agréable comme sensation.

Il eut ce sourire en coin qu'elle aimait tant et elle se sentit fondre.

Le dragon slayer ferma les yeux et appuya ça tête contre l'arbre.

- Je déteste cet endroit !, s'exclama-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et les riva aux siens, puis les détourna et baissa la tête, la honte et la culpabilité s'emparant de nouveau de lui.

- Ben… C'est ici que je…je vous ais…hum… crucifiés toi, Jet et Droy…, expliqua-t-il.

- Oh !... C'est vrai.

Silence.

- Tu…tu veux en parler ?, s'enquit-elle finalement.

- Non ! Je… C'est…difficile pour moi d'en parler.

- Oh… D'accord, dit-elle, déçue et triste.

Gajeel lui jeta un coup d'œil, remarquant la déception et la tristesse dans son regard. Il détestait voir ces sentiments dans ses yeux et surtout en être la cause. Et puis elle avait été la victime, elle avait le droit de savoir. Il poussa un soupir. Bon Dieu ! Cette femme faisait ce qu'elle voulait de lui !

- Tu sais, c'est dur de se dire qu'on est quelqu'un de mauvais, expliqua-t-il.

- Tu n'es pas mauvais Gajeel. Tu as fais de mauvaises choses oui mais tu n'es pas mauvais ! Il y a du bon en chacun de nous. Et puis tu devais faire ce que José te disait de faire.

Voyant qu'il gardait le silence, elle poursuivit :

- Tu sais nous avons tous une part d'ombre et de bonté en nous. Tu avais un bon fond, c'est pour cela que le maître t'a recruté et tu t'es racheté depuis, le rassura-t-elle.

- Si tu le dis….

- J'en suis sûre !

- Je… Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour ne serait-ce que supporter de me voir après ce que je t'ai fais ! Tu es si gentille avec moi…

Il la regarda intensément, ce qui la fit rougir.

- J'ai juste envie de te connaître, de savoir qui est le vrai Gajeel Redfox, répondit-elle.

- C'est un puissant dragon slayer, rongé par son passé et solitaire.

- Tu n'es plus seul désormais. Tu as des amis, le rassura la jeune femme.

- Ouais, dit-il, perplexe.

- Je t'assure ! Il te suffit de laisser le passé derrière toi et d'aller de l'avant.

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Je… Je n'arrive pas à oublier Metalicana. Il était le seul parent que j'ai jamais eu. C'était mon père. Il m'a tout apprit et je ne comprends pas comment il a pu m'abandonner. On était bien tous les deux…

Il fit une pause puis reprit :

- J'ai erré pendant un moment. Tout comme Natsu je l'ai cherché, j'ai essayé de le retrouver mais en vain. Je me suis retrouver tout seul et j'ai donc cherché une guilde pour gagner ma vie. C'est comme ça que je suis entré à Phantom Lord. Ils m'ont accepté parce que j'étais un dragon slayer, j'étais puissant et ils ne m'ont rien demandé sur mon passé. En plus, cette guilde me convenait bien, elle était remplie de gens sombres et agressifs…comme moi.

- Je comprends que tu sois devenu comme ça après ce qui t'ait arrivé.

Plongé dans ses souvenirs, il ne prêta pas attention à sa remarque et poursuivit sur sa lancée.

- Je recherchais la bagarre, la violence, je la recherche toujours mais c'est rien à côté de ce que je faisais à cette époque. J'étais… cruel… Ma puissance et ma cruauté ont fais de moi le mage le plus puissant de Phantom Lord en dehors des quatre éléments.

Et j'ai fais des choses horribles.

- Mais c'était José qui vous manipulait.

- Ouais, en partie… mais j'aimais faire du mal. Je t'ai fais du mal !, s'écria-t-il rageusement.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule et il se calma.

- Peut-être mais tu as changé depuis. Et je suis sûre que tu le regrettes et que tu t'en veux, lui dit-elle.

- Ouais, et jamais je ne me le pardonnerais !

- Il le faut pourtant si tu veux complètement changer…

- Au moins la défaite contre Fairy Tail m'a permit de prendre conscience de mes faiblesses. Et puis le reste tu le connais, j'ai rejoint Fairy Tail (avec réticences) après que Makarov m'ait convaincu d'intégrer la guilde.

- Et tu as enfin trouvé une famille, des amis, poursuivit-elle à sa place.

- On peut dire ça. Ce n'est pas une guilde comme les autres. J'ai trouvé en elle quelque chose qui valait la peine qu'on se batte pour elle, un endroit où je ne serais plus abandonné ou manipulé.

- Et d'intégrer Fairy Tail t'a changé. Maintenant tu donnerais ta vie pour sauver l'un de nous. Tu nous as sauvés… Tu m'as sauvée plusieurs fois. Ici-même d'ailleurs tu te rappelles ?, lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Ouais… Je t'ai protégé de l'attaque de Luxus.

- Oui, tu m'as protégé alors que Jett et Droy s'en prenaient à toi. En plus tu n'as même pas réagit à leur attaque. Tu t'es laissé faire.

- Je le méritais. C'étais mon… châtiment. Je voulais montrer que j'avais changé, que je n'étais plus violent. Je voulais gagner leur respect.

- Et tu l'as désormais.

Il hocha la tête.

- Tout ça a laissé des cicatrices. Je n'arrive pas oublier, dit-il.

- Oui mais tu verras, le temps guérit toutes les blessures. Nous t'avons tous pardonné. A toi de te pardonner maintenant.

Il acquiesça de nouveau.

Ils restèrent en silence un moment.

- Je commence à avoir faim, il faudrait peut-être retourner à la guilde, suggéra-t-elle.

- Ouais.

Un de ses rares sourires étira les lèvres du mage. Il se leva et tendit sa main pour aider Levy à se relever. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire et posa sa main sur la sienne. Gajeel ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle était si petite par rapport à la sienne. Il la releva mais un peu trop fort ce qui fait qu'elle atterrit contre son torse.

_« Wow ! Il est si musclé, si dur »_, s'exclama la mage des mots intérieurement. Elle sentit de nouveaux le sang affluer dans ses joues et comme souvent ces temps-ci, son cœur palpita.

- Désolé !

- C'est…c'est pas grave, balbutia-t-elle.

Elle se dégagea.

- Hum… On y va ?, demanda-t-elle.

- Ouais.

Ils reprirent donc la direction de la guilde. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement puis se quittèrent après le repas.

Levy rentra chez elle. Elle s'installa à son bureau et ouvrit son carnet à chanson. En écoutant Gajeel parler l'inspiration lui était venue. Elle se mit donc à écrire et ne s'arrêta que tard dans la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, c'est toute excitée que Levy se rendit à la guilde. Lorsqu'elle arriva Gajeel était déjà là. Elle alla d'abord au bar pour commander son petit-

déjeuner.

- Et bien ! Tu es en retard aujourd'hui, lui fit remarquer Mirajane.

- C'est parce que j'ai travaillé tard.

- Ah, ça avance ?

- Oui !, s'exclama la mage des mots toute guillerette.

- Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin !

- Oui ! C'est parce que j'ai finis la première chanson !

- C'est super !

La mage des mots se rembrunit.

- Maintenant, il faut que Gajeel veuille la chanter.

- Je suis sûre qu'il va l'adorer. Ne t'inquiètes pas !

- Ouais ben on verra.

Elle commanda et emporta son petit-déjeuner. Elle se dirigea vers la table où était assit le dragon slayer.

- Salut, lui dit-elle.

- Salut Crevette !

- Ne m'appelles pas "Crevette" !, râla-t-elle.

- Ghi hi… !

Elle soupira puis sourit.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi !, s'exclama-t-elle de but en blanc. …J'ai finis la chanson !

- Ah oui ?, s'étonna le mage.

- Oui !

Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit la feuille sur laquelle elle avait réécrit la chanson.

- Tiens, lui dit-elle en lui tendant.

Il la prit et commença à lire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

- C'est…c'est pas sur quoi je voulais qu'elle porte.

- Je… je sais mais…, balbutia la jeune femme, commençant à paniquer.

- Mais c'est exactement ce que je voulais au fond, la coupa-t-il. Ce que t'as écris c'est la vérité, c'est exactement ce que j'ai ressentis. Comment as-tu fais ?

- Je… Je t'ai écouté, c'est tout, expliqua-t-elle en rougissant. Elle était tellement contente qu'il aime la chanson.

Gajeel, quant à lui, n'en revenait pas. Même s'il s'était confié à elle la veille c'était comme si elle avait lu en lui. S'en était troublant et ça l'effrayait un peu aussi.

Il relut la chanson encore une fois.

_**Besoin d'un ami**_

J'étais seul dans la ville  
Je n'étais qu'un passant  
Un visage sans nom  
Parmi les indifférents

J'avais besoin d'un ami  
Pour réchauffer ma vie  
Pour les jours sans amour  
Et d'ennui

Que ce soit un vieil homme  
Un enfant  
Mais quelqu'un qui sourit  
Et qui me tende la main

J'avais besoin d'un ami  
Qui saurait m'écouter  
Pour m'aider à oublier  
Le passé

J'étais seul et ma vie  
Etait si lourde à porter  
Dans la nuit infinie  
Où tu m'as laissé.

J'avais besoin d'un ami  
Pour réchauffer ma vie  
Pour m'aider à oublier  
Que tu m'as abandonné.

Tu m'as abandonné

Je suis devenu mauvais

Mais J'ai changé

Je me suis pardonné

J'ai fini par trouver

Des amis

Une famille

Ça a changé ma vie.

_(Chanson modifiée : __Paroles: Michel Mallory. _

_Musique: Johnny Hallyday 1973 "Insolitudes" © Philips)_

Oui cette chanson lui correspondait totalement.

- Merci Levy.

Celle-ci frissonna et se sentit rougir. Q'est-ce qu'elle aimait l'entendre prononcer son prénom ainsi !

Il riva ses yeux aux siens et elle se sentit défaillir comme à chaque fois. Il la regardait intensément.

- De… de rien, bégaya-t-elle, en détournant le regard.

Elle se sentait vraiment heureuse et fière qu'il aime la chanson qu'elle avait écrit pour lui.

Son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine. S'il pouvait voir à quel point il comptait pour elle.

- Bon ben… Il ne reste plus qu'à écrire la deuxième, lui dit la jeune femme.

- Euh… Désolé mais je pense que j'y arriverais seul pour la deuxième.

- Oh… D'accord.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas qu'elle l'aide ? Est-ce qu'il faisait semblant d'aimer la chanson ? Elle passerait moins de temps avec lui maintenant.

Puis ce fut la colère qui prit le dessus sur la tristesse. Il s'était servit d'elle et maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait il se débarrassait d'elle.

- Au revoir Gajeel, lui dit-elle avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la guilde, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Laissez une petite review, une trace de votre passage, ce serait gentil !**

**A bientôt ! **


	7. Chap 6-Barbe à papa et plus si affinités

**Salut ! Je suis désolée pour le retard ! **

**Voici le chapitre 6. J'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que je suis pas sûre de moi sur ce coup là. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 6**** - ****Barbe à papa et plus si affinités****. **

Gajeel resta stupéfait. Mais pourquoi avait-elle réagit comme ça ? La façon dont elle lui avait dit au revoir montrait bien qu'elle était en colère. Il soupira.

_« Décidément ! Je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux femmes ! Surtout à Levy ! »_, pensa-t-il.

Il avait l'impression de toujours faire les choses de travers avec elle. Il s'était mal exprimé et l'avait blessée.

_« Putain ! Je me ramollis ! »_, râla-t-il intérieurement. Mais depuis quand se préoccupait-il du mal qu'il faisait au gens. Depuis qu'il était à Fairy Tail et surtout depuis qu'il s'était rapproché de la mage aux cheveux bleus il était devenu plus faible.

Il avait une idée pour la deuxième chanson car en passant du temps avec Levy, il pensait avoir comprit quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il pensait que jamais ça ne lui arriverait, quelque chose qui l'effrayait…

Le dragon slayer d'acier secoua la tête pour chasser toutes les pensées dérangeantes qui l'envahissaient. Cela faisait quatre jours que l'annonce du concours de musique avait été faite. Il lui restait donc trois jours avant le concours et il avait pratiquement fini la seconde chanson. Il se dit qu'il avait bien le droit de faire une pause et de s'amuser un peu. Il décida donc d'aller au festival. Il n'aimait pas trop la foule mais bon il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Il se tourna vers Lily qui venait d'arriver.

- Hé Lily, l'interpella-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Je vais au festival. Tu viens ?

- Pas maintenant. Il faut que je m'entraine mais plus tard peut-être.

- Ok.

Il sortit de la guilde et prit la direction du festival.

Levy était dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit, son esprit vagabondant vers cet homme qu'elle aimait et Elle était tellement déçue. Etre rejetée faisait tellement mal. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée elle ne faisait que ressasser et elle s'ennuyait un peu.

Elle se dirigeait vers sa bibliothèque pour prendre un livre lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte. Elle alla l'ouvrir et y trouva Lucy, Lisanna et Juvia derrière.

- Coucou Levy, la salua Lucy.

- Salut !

- On va faire un tour au festival. Tu viens avec nous ?

- Non, je n'ai pas très envie de sortir…

- C'est encore à cause de Gajeel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ?, la coupa la mage céleste.

- Non…

Elle poussa un soupir. Ça ne servait à rien de leur mentir.

- Si c'est à cause de lui. Il s'est servit de moi et une fois qu'il a eut ce qu'il voulait il c'est débarrassé de moi.

- Mais non. Je pense que tu exagère quand même, lui dit Lisanna.

- Hum…, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Lucy soupira d'un air dépité et lui demanda :

- Tu ne le lui a toujours pas dis que tu l'aimais n'est-ce pas ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Non je ne lui ai rien dis…

- Tu es désespérante ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- C'est juste que… c'est pas le moment.

- Ok. Bon de toute façon tu viens avec nous un point c'est tout, ça te fera du bien et ça te changera les idées.

C'était vrai que le festival avait commencé depuis quatre jours déjà et qu'elle n'y avait pas encore mit les pieds. Et puis elle n'allait le laisser lui cacher sa journée. Elle décida donc de les accompagner.

Elles passèrent un très bon moment, riant et chahutant en déambulant dans la rue principale et dans le parc, flânant de stands en stands. Alors qu'elles s'arrêtèrent à devant un stand de fleurs, la mage des mots aperçut le dragon slayer d'acier. Elle faillit faire demi-tour et partir en courant mais les filles étaient avec elle et elle ne voulait pas qu'elles voient l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Il s'approcha et elle sentit son cœur s'emballer.

En voyant Gajeel arriver, Lucy et Lisanna se regardèrent d'un air entendu et la constellationniste dit :

- Euh… Lisanna, on ne devait retrouver Mirajane au bar ?

- Si.

- Oui et moi je dois rejoindre Grey, dit Juvia qui avait comprit la combine des filles.

- Bon ben on y va. A plus !

Sur ce elles partirent laissant une Levy seule et paniquée. Elle tourna les talons pour partir elle aussi mais Gajeel la retint par le bras.

- Levy attend !

Celle-ci se retourna et lui lança un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gajeel ? …

Il fut surpris par cette hostilité.

- Je… J'ai pas voulu te blesser. Je me suis mal exprimé… C'est juste que j'ai une idée pour la seconde chanson et je voudrais y arriver seul…

Le regard de la jeune femme s'adoucit et elle soupira.

- C'est rien. Je comprends. J'ai réagis un peu excessivement.

- Tiens, lui dit-il en lui tendant une tulipe rouge qu'il avait cachée dans son dos.

Elle le regarda, surprise.

- C'est pour me faire pardonner, expliqua-t-il, mal à l'aise.

- Oh,…merci !

- Euh, de rien.

Savait-il que la tulipe rouge représentait l'amour éternel ?... Surement pas.

- Tu viens ? On fait un tour ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Euh, d'accord….

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à se balader sans vraiment se parler car ce n'était pas nécessaire leur présence l'un auprès de l'autre leur suffisait.

Alors qu'ils passaient devant un stand de bijoux, Levy remarqua un bracelet en argent avec une breloque représentant la marque de Fairy Tail mais elle ne l'acheta pas. Ils passèrent ensuite devant un stand de sucreries et le dragon slayer d'acier offrit de la barbe à papa à la jeune femme.

- Tu sais faudrait qu'on arrête de se disputer tout le temps, lui dit la mage des mots en prenant un bout de barbe à papa.

- Ouais. Je me demande si on arrivera à passer une journée sans s'engueuler.

Elle fourra le morceau de friandise dans sa bouche et poussa un gémissement, ce qui troubla le mage. Une étrange chaleur se répandit dans son corps.

- Hum ! C'est délicieux, déclara-t-elle en se léchant les lèvres. Tu en veux ?

Ce geste aggrava encore plus son trouble et son sang bouillait désormais dans ses veines.

Gajeel déglutit avant de répondre :

- Non…merci.

- Tant pis pour toi ! Ça en fait plus pour moi !

Elle lui sourit et il lui rendit son sourire puis leurs regards s'intensifièrent. D'un coup, ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Son cœur s'emballa il battait à l'unisson de celui de Gajeel. Sans s'en rendre-compte, ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre…

C'est ainsi que leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour la première fois. C'était doux, tendre.

Des émotions d'une intensité rare les envahirent. Ce baiser avait le goût de la barbe à papa. Il leur sembla durer une éternité alors qu'il ne s'était écoulé que quelques secondes.

Levy, troublée, arracha ses lèvres des siennes.

- Euh…je…je dois y aller, balbutia-t-elle, le souffle court et le rouge aux joues.

Elle tourna les talons et partit en courant.

Le dragon slayer secoua la tête encore sous le choc.

- Cette fille va me rendre dingue ! râla-t-il à voix haute en entrant chez lui.

Lily qui sur le canapé s'esclaffa.

- Pour quoi tu ris ?

- C'est encore Levy ?, demanda l'exceed en ignorant sa question.

- Ouais, elle me rend dingue !

- Parce que t'es amoureux d'elle, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Le dragon slayer d'acier se figea.

- Pfff… n'importe quoi, répliqua-t-il.

L'exceed rit encore plus fort tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Gajeel grogna et s'en alla. Il ne supporterait pas une minute de plus les insinuations ridicules de son ami. Il se rendit à la guilde. Il avait besoin d'un verre.

Cependant il commençait à paniquer. Son cœur battait la chamade. Serais-ce vraiment possible alors qu'il soit… Non !

Mais si… En fait ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Mais comment savoir s'il l'aimait ? Il n'avait jamais aimé. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Il arriva et s'installa à une table. Le bar était pratiquement vide. Il commanda quelque chose de fort. Une fois son verre entre les mains, il l'avala cul-sec puis en commanda un autre.

- Ben dis-donc ! T'as une bonne descente ce soir, lança quelqu'un, alors qu'il vidait son deuxième verre d'un trait.

Il tourna la tête. C'était Grey.

- Ouais…

- Tu stress à cause du concours ?

- Non je…

Peut-être pourrait-il lui en parler. Il pourrait lui demander ? Après tout, celui-ci était en couple avec Juvia. Il était amoureux…

- Je peux te demander un truc ?

- Bien sûr.

- Mais si tu raconte que je t'ai demandé ça t'es mort ! le menaça le dragon slayer d'acier.

- Ok ! Vas-y.

- Tu promets ?

- Oui. C'est promit, je ne dirais rien.

Gajeel prit une inspiration puis se lança :

- Euh… Co…comment on sait que…qu'on est…amoureux ?

- Oh…, fut tout ce qui sortit de la bouche du mage de glace, surprit.

Il allait faire un commentaire sarcastique du genre _« Waouh ! Le grand Gajeel Redfox amoureux ! »_, mais il n'en fit rien lorsqu'il vit que celui-ci était très sérieux et il réalisa qu'il risquait de le faire fuir en se moquant.

Il reprit donc et tenta de lui expliquer.

- Ben, je suppose qu'on le sait au fond… Comment t'expliquer ?... Tu donnerais ta vie pour cette personne. Tu ferais tout pour la protéger. Tu penses s'en arrêt à elle. Ton corps réagit à sa présence : ton cœur s'emballe, tes mains deviennent moites, t'as tout le temps envie de la toucher, de l'embrasser… C'est simple, quand tu es loin d'elle, elle te manque et tu ne peux pas vivre sans elle.

- Ok.

- Allez, bon courage mec ! Bonne nuit !

- Euh… Merci. Bonne nuit…

Gajeel était sous le choc. Il était sûr désormais de ce qu'il ressentait oui il aimait Levy McGarden.

**Alors ? Des avis ? **

**A bientôt ! XO**


	8. Chapter 7 - Le concours de musique

**Coucou ! Encore une fois, merci à ceux qui lisent et suivent cette fic ! **

**Voici le chapitre 7 ! J'espère qu'il vous conviendra. : )**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 7**** - ****Le concours de musique.**

Levy ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour rentrer. Elle était encore sous le choc. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qui s'était passé. Elle s'assit sur son lit, posa une main sur son cœur encore affolé puis passa deux doigts sur ses lèvres. Mon dieu ! Elle avait embrassé Gajeel. Elle en tremblait encore. Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui l'avait embrassé ? Non impossible. Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?... Peu importait, leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées et ça avait été... magique, si intense. Lorsque sa bouche s'était posée sur la sienne… Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine à ce souvenir. Elle en était encore toute retournée. Leurs lèvres ne s'étaient touchées que quelques secondes mais ça lui avait paru durer une éternité. Le temps s'était arrêté. Ça avait été si doux, si tendre et elle avait tellement envie de recommencer.

Cependant elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle. Etait-il seulement attiré par elle ou y avait-il plus ?... Non, il ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Ils étaient si différents, et il avait du mal à la supporter. La preuve : ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'engueuler.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant puis porta la tulipe rouge qu'il lui avait offerte à son visage pour sentir son parfum et poussa un soupir de contentement. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Elle mit la tulipe dans un grand verre d'eau, posa ce dernier sur sa table de nuit, puis se rallongea. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre à travers laquelle elle aperçut la lune qui luisait d'une vive lumière dans la nuit, de même que son cœur luisait d'une joie et dans d'un amour ardent. C'est sur cette pensée que le sommeil la gagna petit à petit et qu'elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée par toutes les émotions ressenties durant la journée.

De son côté Gajeel arriva chez lui, si désemparé, si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne fit pas attention à LiLy lorsque celui-ci lui demanda ce qu'il avait. On aurait dit un zombie. Comprenant que son ami ne voulait pas être dérangé et sachant qu'il viendrait lui parler s'il en ressentait le besoin, l'exceed décida de le laisser tranquille.

Le mage s'enferma dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit et croisa ses bras sous sa tête. Fixant un point au plafond, le dragon slayer d'acier réfléchissait. Son esprit tournait à plein régime, ses pensées tourbillonnant dans sa tête. Il était encore choqué par ce qui c'était passé et par la révélation qui en avait découlé. Il était soulagé d'avoir enfin pu mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait et en même temps il était terrifié par ce sentiment. Jamais il n'avait ressentit ça. C'était si nouveau pour lui, si puissant. Et il avait aimé l'embrasser… La douceur de ses lèvres, le goût de la barbe à papa… Merde ! Il ne pourrait plus se passer d'elle désormais. Qu'allait-il faire ? Devait-il lui en parler ? Eprouvait-elle la même chose que lui ? Sa fuite voulait-elle dire qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié et regrettait ce qui s'était passé ? Tant de question se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Seuls les rayons de la lune éclairaient la pièce, tout comme l'amour qu'il ressentait illuminait tous les coins sombres de son être, de sa vie. Le dragon slayer se sentait différent, quelque chose de lumineux rayonnait en lui, effaçant ce qu'il y avait de plus noir.

Au lieu de contempler le plafond il tourna la tête et contempla l'astre, ne sachant pas que la femme qu'il aimait le contemplait aussi, au même instant.

Le lendemain, la mage des mots s'étira dans son lit, reprenant conscience petit à petit, puis sursauta en se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Avait-elle rêvait ? Un sentiment de soulagement la saisit lorsqu'elle vit la tulipe posée sur sa table de chevet. Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle en était heureuse et un peu gênée et angoissée aussi. Elle avait peur de la réaction du jeune homme lorsqu'elle le reverrait. Allait-il l'ignorer ? La rejeter ?

Les deux mages ne se revirent pas avant le jour du concours. A vrai dire, ils avaient chacun cherché à éviter l'autre. Levy passa son temps à la bibliothèque ou chez elle et Gajeel se cloitra chez lui pour travailler la seconde chanson. Il voulait que ce soit parfait. Comme ça il avait une bonne excuse pour ne pas sortir et ainsi ne pas croiser la jolie mage aux cheveux bleus.

Le jour du concours arriva. Lorsque Gajeel se réveilla ce matin là, il sentit le stress et l'angoisse le gagner. Il n'angoissait pas de chanter devant un public mais de chanter devant Levy. Il avait peur de sa réaction lorsqu'il chanterait la deuxième chanson.

Il se prépara puis se rendit dans le parc, sur le lieu du concours.

La mage des mots décida d'aller au concours. Elle voulait entendre Gajeel chanter et voulait aussi entendre la deuxième chanson qu'il avait écrite, la curiosité l'emportant sur la gêne et la peur.

Le moment venu elle choisit de se faire discrète en se mettant dans un coin. Espérant qu'il ne la verrait pas.

Un homme portant un costume en queue de pie grimpa alors sur la scène, prit un micro et annonça :

- Bienvenu à tous et à toutes au grand concours de musique de ce festival. Rappelons que chaque candidat devra interpréter une chanson de sa composition et s'il est choisi pour la finale, il devra en interpréter une seconde. Rappelons aussi que le prix de ce concours : le gagnant ou la gagnante aura la chance de partir dès demain avec la personne de son choix pour un weekend détente dans un hôtel cinq étoiles au bord du lac. Sans plus attendre voici le premier chanteur.

Plusieurs candidats passèrent puis ce fut autour de Gajeel de monter sur scène. Sa guitare en main, il entama l'air de la chanson écrite par Levy. C'est alors qu'il la remarqua, dans un coin, appuyée contre un arbre. Le stress s'empara alors à nouveau de lui. Faisant abstraction de sa présence, il prit une inspiration et commença à chanter.

Tous furent choqués et émus en entendant les paroles de la chanson. Ils étaient aussi surpris de ne pas entendre l'habituel _« shoubidou bop ! »_ du dragon slayer.

La mage des mots quant à elle souriait elle était fière qu'il chante la chanson qu'elle avait écrite. Il la chantait tellement bien. C'était magique. A la fin, tous l'acclamèrent.

Lorsque tous les chanteurs furent passés, le jury se réunit pour choisir ceux qui iraient en finale. Ils en élirent trois dont Gajeel. Celui-ci passa en dernier. Il était très anxieux que la première fois lorsque ce fut à lui de chanter sa seconde chanson. Ça y était, le moment était venu…

Il prit une inspiration une nouvelle fois et commença à jouer.

« Quand j'ai croisé ton regard,

J'ai su que ce serait toi,

Qui stopperais mes cauchemars,

Et effacerais le mauvais en moi.

Tu as changé ma vie,

Avec toi j'ai trouvé une amie.

Tu as réussi à apprivoiser mon cœur,

Et fait de moi quelqu'un de meilleur.

Avec toi à mes côtés je renais,

Tu as su dompter la part sombre de mon être.

A ta douceur et ta beauté,

Je suis prêt à me soumettre.

Aussi belle que le jour,

Tu as emprisonné mon cœur à double tour.

Aussi belle que la nuit,

Tu illumines ma vie.

Refrain :

Je t'aime, mais je ne devrais pas.

Tu es mon idéal,

Et j'ai tant besoin de toi,

Que ça me fait mal.

Tu ne sors plus de ma mémoire,

Tu m'obsèdes jours et nuits.

De l'espoir au désespoir,

Mon cœur ne bat que pour toi.

Je ferais tout pour toi.

Je me sens vivant quand tu es à mes côtés.

Je ne suis entier que lorsque tu es prêt de moi.

Je suis tien pour l'éternité.

Ce que je ressens pour toi

Est d'une telle ampleur

Et me plonge dans un tel désarroi

Que ça me fait peur.

J'aimerais pouvoir te rendre heureuse,

Car tu es si merveilleuse.

Ton sourire est mon soleil.

Il m'a tiré d'un profond sommeil.

(Refrain)

Si tu savais à quel point tu comptes pour moi,

Mais je t'évite car je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Je ne suis pas bon pour toi,

Et ça me fait mal.

Je t'aime,

Mais ne peux pas te le dire

Car j'ai peur de te faire souffrir.

Tel es mon dilemme.

Je ferais tout pour te protéger,

Mais comment te sauver de moi ?

Quand je te serre dans mes bras

Je crains de te briser.

N'entends-tu mon cœur qui bat ?

IL souffre mais ne bat que pour toi.

Corps et âmes je t'appartiens,

Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle et au-delà.

J'ose enfin te l'avouer

Je t'aime,

A jamais. »

Levy était pétrifiée… Mon dieu ! Ça ressemblait beaucoup à sa chanson… Il avait en partie copié sa chanson ! Il avait donc si peut de respect pour elle, pour ses sentiments ? Elle sentit alors la colère monter en elle.

La colère fut remplacée par une profonde tristesse car si Gajeel avait reprit sa chanson, cela voulait certainement dire qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un ? Mais de qui ? Surement pas elle vu ce qu'il venait de faire.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un sanglot et sentit monter les larmes qui se déversèrent comme deux rivières sur ses joues. Elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes avant que quelqu'un ne le remarque.

De la scène Gajeel vit la jeune femme pleurer puis s'enfuir. Seulement il préféra finir la chanson et partir à sa recherche après de peur d'attirer l'attention. Une fois qu'il eut fini et que les applaudissements retentirent, il voulu se précipiter dehors mais en fut empêché par le présentateur qui le retint et lui dit qu'il devait rester sur l'estrade pour attendre le verdict. Les autres deux autres concurrents finalistes montèrent sur la scène également.

- Bien ! Les juges vont maintenant délibérer, annonça l'homme en queue de pie.

L'attente fut insupportable pour le dragon slayer d'acier. Mais il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant.

- Voici le moment de vérité, s'exclama le présentateur. Les juges m'ont donné le résultat….

Il déplia un papier.

- Et le gagnant est…. Gajeel Redfox !

Applaudissement, acclamations et sifflements retentirent. Un des juges s'approcha avec la récompense. Le mage s'en empara en le remerciant puis sauta de l'estrade et partit en courant, surprenant tout le monde.

**Alors ? Un petit commentaire s'il vous plait ? **

**A bientôt ! X D**


	9. Chapter 8 -Explications, aveux et cadeau

**Coucou ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 8 ! : ) **

**J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 8**** - ****Explications, aveux et cadeau****.**

Gajeel traversa la foule bousculant tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage puis s'arrêta à l'entrée du parc ne sachant pas par où commencer pour débusquer la jeune magicienne. Il la chercha partout : à la guilde, à la bibliothèque, au dortoir des filles… Il fit le tour de tous les endroits où elle aurait pu se réfugier, en vain.

Alors qu'il allait quitter Fairy Hills, le soleil commençait à se coucher. C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut sur la plage en contre bas. Il descendit et s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle pour l'observer. Elle était assise sur le sable et admirait l'océan, les bras enroulés autour de ses genoux repliés contre son torse.

Depuis qu'il s'était avoué qu'il l'aimait il la voyait différemment. Il la trouvait extrêmement belle. Il aimait ses doux cheveux bleus, ses beaux yeux couleur chocolat, son petit corps frêle et dynamique, débordant d'énergie, qu'il avait envie de presser contre le sien. Ils étaient si opposés, tant dans leur physique que dans leur caractère. Elle était si mince, si fragile comparer à lui, qu'il avait peur de la briser.

Chaque fois qu'elle était près de lui c'était comme si elle devenait le centre de son univers. Elle exerçait une attraction irrésistible sur lui et il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard d'elle.

Il finit par prendre une inspiration et s'avança vers elle, résolu. L'angoisse de la conversation à venir, de la réaction de la mage, le quitta pour ne laissa place qu'à un calme étrange et à la détermination.

- Hum Levy ?..., dit-il doucement en s'approchant.

Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur.

La jeune femme se crispa en entendant sa voix mais ne tourna pas la tête vers lui. Il remarqua que ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

A cette vue, le dragon slayer d'acier eut un coup au cœur. Il détestait la voir dans cet état et savoir qu'il en était à l'origine le remplit de honte et de culpabilité.

_« Merde ! Je lui ai fais tant de mal que ça ? »_, se demanda-t-il, coupable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Gajeel ? ! demanda-t-elle, sans le regarder, en essuyant ses larmes d'un geste rageur.

Elle devait se concentrer sur la douleur et la colère qu'elle ressentait et ignorer son amour pour lui afin de résister à l'envie de le regarder car elle savait que si son regard se posait sur lui elle faiblirait. Son cœur était déjà en morceaux et elle ne lui permettrait pas de le briser encore plus, de le réduire en miette.

- Je…, commença-t-il, avant qu'elle ne le coupe.

- Tu viens me narguer après avoir copié ma chanson ?! C'est ça ?

- Je… Je voulais…, balbutia-t-il.

- Tu voulais quoi ? ! Hein ? Tu t'es bien servit de moi ! gronda-t-elle en se levant, les poings serrés.

Soudain, le dragon slayer sentit la colère l'envahir et remplacer la surprise et le remord. Il avait été assez patient ! Il ne supporterait pas une minute plus qu'elle l'accuse à tord et travers, surtout de s'être servit d'elle. A cet instant, il avait une furieuse envie de la gifler et de l'embrasser. Il l'aimait et la détestait en même temps. Il la haïssait d'avoir autant de pouvoir sur lui, du lui faire perdre tout contrôle.

- Si tu me laissais en placer une je pourrais t'expliquer ! s'énerva-t-il.

Elle se retourna vivement. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs alors qu'elle fixait son regard sur lui pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'i expliquer ? Tu t'ais dis que ce serait facile de profiter de la fille gentille et crédule que je suis ! Et ben félicitation ! T'as bien réussis ton coup !

- Tu ne comprends pas. Il faut que je te dise…

- On c'est tout dit ! le coupa-t-elle.

- Non ! TU as dis ce que tu avais à dire ! A moi maintenant ! rugit-il.

- Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter !

- Et ben tu vas quand même m'écouter ! gronda-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras alors qu'elle allait partir.

Sa prise était douce mais ferme. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal.

- Lâche-moi ! rugit-elle.

- Non ! Tu ne fuiras pas !

- Je ne fuis pas ! cria-t-elle.

Gajeel lut de la panique et de la douleur au fond de ses yeux, ce qui le calma.

- Si, dit-il, doucement.

- Je…, commença-t-elle, avant de soupirer, résignée.

Désormais certain qu'elle ne s'en irait pas, il la lâcha et fourra les mains dans ses poches pour éviter de la toucher. Il avait besoin d'avoir les idées claires pour lui parler.

Levy, elle, croisa les bras et évita son regard en regardant ses pieds.

- Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû copier ta chanson, dit-il au bout d'un moment. C'était mal et pas intelligent du tout, mais je ne me suis pas servit de toi.

La mage des mots eut un rire sarcastique avant de répliquer :

- Ah bon ? Tu n'as pas copié une partie de ma chanson pour déclara ta flamme à je ne sais qu'elle pimbêche peut-être ?!

- Non, répondit-il calmement.

Cependant il retint difficilement un sourire. C'était donc ça : elle était jalouse. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu employer un mot aussi vulgaire. Ce n'était pas son genre, c'est dire à quel point elle était jalouse. Bizarrement cela le ravi.

La jeune femme gardant le silence, il poursuivit :

- … Sauf si tu penses que tu es une pimbêche ?...

Levy se figea puis releva la tête d'un coup.

- Pardon ? fit-elle, incrédule.

Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre.

Ce fut au mage d'acier de détourner les yeux, mal à l'aise.

- Hum… Celle pour qui j'ai chanté la chanson c'est… toi. Je pensais qu'en reprenant une partie de ta chanson tu comprendrais, je pensais te rendre honneur en la chantant pour toi mais apparemment ça n'a pas été le cas, expliqua-t-il d'un coup.

- Tu… tu te moques de moi ?! C'est ça ? demanda-t-elle, son cœur commençant à s'emballer.

Gajeel leva les yeux au ciel et lâcha un soupir d'exaspération.

- Tu es si entêtée, si exaspérante, s'exclama-t-il.

Levy grogna et se retourna pour partir. Incroyable ! Il se permettait de la critiquer en plus !

- Mais bon… c'est pour ça que je t'aime ma Crevette, poursuivit-il avant qu'elle ne parte.

Elle se raidit de nouveau, stupéfaite, puis se retourna.

Son esprit lui jouait des tours ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit…

_« Oh s'il vous plait, faites que je n'ai pas halluciné ! »_, supplia-t-elle en son fort intérieur.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu… viens de dire ? balbutia-t-elle, son cœur tambourinant de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine.

- Que tu es entêtée et exaspérante… ? suggéra-t-il.

- Non, après !

Un sourire étira les lèvres du mage devant son impatience.

- Euh… Crevette ? proposa-t-il encore.

- Arrêtes de faire l'innocent, s'impatienta-t-elle. Je parle de ce que tu as dis entre les deux !

- Tu as très bien entendu…

- Dis-le encore !

Il garda le silence pendant un petit moment, puis encra son regard au sien. Celui-ci était emprunt d'une telle intensité que Levy frissona. Il posa ensuite ses grandes mains sur ses joues et avec un léger sourire en coin, avoua enfin :

- Je t'aime Levy McGarden, souffla-t-il en l'attirant contre lui.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Gajeel Redfox, répondit-elle, la voix pleine d'émotions.

Le dragon slayer ne s'était jamais sentit aussi niai et faible qu'à cet instant mais il s'en foutait comme d'une guigne… Levy l'aimait aussi ! ! C'était tellement incroyable !

Une joie intense envahit la mage des mots. Elle plongea son regard dans la profondeur de ses yeux écarlates et son cœur rata un battement. Elle aurait voulu s'y noyer et y nager pour toujours. Plus rien n'existait à part eux. C'était comme si le temps c'était figé. Levy aurait voulu que cet instant magique dure toujours. Un frisson d'excitation la parcourut en sachant ce qui allait suivre.

Ils restèrent ainsi, yeux dans les yeux pendant un moment puis Gajeel se pencha alors vers elle et posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes. La magicienne passa ses bras autour de son coup, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée, tandis qu'il l'enveloppait de ses bras forts, et ce fut comme si, ainsi collée tout contre son corps, elle devenait une partie de lui.

Il l'aimait, oui, bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer ! Et que c'était bon d'aimer et d'être aimé enfin ! Il avait l'impression d'être là où il aurait toujours dû être et d'avoir trouvé la partie manquante de lui-même. Il était enfin entier et avait enfin trouvé sa place, auprès d'elle.

Sa bouche se fit plus pressente sur la sienne et le baiser s'intensifia. Les mains du mage commencèrent à caresser les hanches de la jeune femme puis se baladèrent dans son dos, la pressant un peu plus contre lui.

Il passa ensuite sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Levy, demanda plus. Celle-ci entrouvrit les lèvres, accédant à sa demande. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent alors et entamèrent une danse langoureuse, dans une explosion de sensations d'une intensité indescriptible.

Après moment Gajeel s'arracha doucement et à regret, à leur étreinte.

- Tu si belle, si douce et si forte en même temps, murmura-t-il. Et tellement gentille mais tu ne te laisse pas marcher sur les pieds pour autant.

Elle rougit quelque peu. C'était si étrange d'entendre ces mots, ces compliments venant de Gajeel, mais c'était si bon aussi.

Tout à coup il se mit à chercher quelque chose dans la poche de son pantalon. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait puis lui tendit alors le bracelet qu'elle avait vu le jour où ils avaient fait un tour au festival et où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois.

- C'est… euh…

- Comment as-tu su ? s'enquit-elle, émue.

- Je… J'ai vu que tu le regardais sur le stand et tu l'as pas acheté alors… je me suis dis que… que ça te plairait si je te l'offrais…

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est pour… te remercier de m'avoir aidé, expliqua-t-il gêné.

- Merci Gajeel ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me touche.

- Oh c'est rien hein ! On va pas en faire tout un plat !

Levy sourit. Il avait vraiment du mal à accepter sa gentillesse.

- J'ai fait rajouter une breloque en forme de livre, ajouta-t-il. Je trouvais que ça te correspondait bien, et une autre en forme de marteau en acier qui… me correspond.

- Il est splendide ! affirma-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche.

- Oh fait, j'ai gagné le concours.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas tu as été génial !

- Merci.

- Et maintenant que je sais que c'est moi la femme de la chanson, je dois dire que ce que tu as écris était magnifique.

- T'étais jalouse ! Ghi ghi !

- Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai, contesta-t-elle.

Il la regarda d'un air entendu.

- Bon…peut-être un petit peu…, concéda-t-elle.

- Ghi ghi, rit-il en la reprenant dans ses bras. T'inquiètes pas, j'adore ça, susurra-t-il doucement au creux de son oreille, ce qui la fit frémir.

- Bon y vaut mieux que je te laisse, tu as des bagages à faire parce qu'on part en weekend, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

- Oh ! Tu veux que je vienne avec toi alors ?

- Bien sûr Crevette ! Qui d'autre ?

- Ok.

Elle lui sourit puis ils remontèrent vers le dortoir. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous devant la guilde le lendemain matin. Après un dernier baiser ils se séparèrent.

Levy regagna sa chambre, la tête dans les nuages. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas y croire. Gajeel l'aimait ! Elle se sentait pousser des ailes et rayonnait de bonheur.

Ce soir là, elle ne fit que grignoter n'en ressentant pas le besoin tellement elle était comblée. Ce fut donc le cœur débordant d'amour et de joie qu'elle s'endormit.

De son côté Gajeel rentra chez lui. Il prit soin d'éviter de croiser Lily. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il se sentait bizarre et changé au plus profond de lui. Il était… heureux. Jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort. Il lui arrivait de ressentir une extrême satisfaction lorsqu'il battait quelqu'un ou qu'il réussissait une mission, mais un bonheur si grand qu'il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser, jamais. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été pleinement heureux. D'ailleurs, l'avait-il déjà été un jour ? Peut-être oui, lorsqu'il était encore avec Métalicana.

Le dragon slayer chassa vite fait ces souvenirs douloureux. Il ne voulait pas gâcher le souvenir de cette belle journée.

Il ne s'endormit pas tout de suite se repassant en boucle cette journée.

**Alors ? Déçus ? **

**A bientôt ! X O**


	10. Chapter 9 - Eden Lake

**Coucou ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Désolée pour l'attente une fois de plus mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment. **

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 9 ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 9** **- ****Eden Lake****.**

Lorsque son réveille se mit à sonner, Levy grogna avant de tendre le bras pour l'éteindre, les yeux toujours clos. Elle poussa un soupir puis, les événements de la veille lui revenant en mémoire, elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa vivement dans son lit. Avec un soupir de bonheur elle se laissa finalement retomber sur le lit un immense sourire éclairant son visage.

_« Mon dieu ! »_, s'exclama-t-elle intérieurement en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Gajeel l'aimait !... C'était si incroyable ! Si merveilleux !

L'excitation la gagnant, elle se leva précipitamment. Elle devait se préparer avant que le mage d'acier ne vienne la chercher pour partit en weekend. Elle avait fait son sac la veille après qu'il soit partit. Elle y avait mit ses affaires de toilette, un maillot de bain blanc, une serviette de plage, des vêtements décontractés, une robe de soirée et une nuisette noire que Mirajane lui avait offerte quelques temps auparavant. Elle comptait la porter pour Gajeel. La jeune femme sentit le sang affluer dans ses joues à cette pensée. Etait-elle vraiment prête à passer ce cap avec lui ? Oui. Ils s'aimaient et pour elle il n'y aurait jamais personne d'autre que lui, alors pourquoi attendre ? S'il voulait d'elle alors elle ne se refuserait pas à lui.

Une fois lavée, habillée d'une robe orange et blanche se nouant derrière le cou et coiffée de son éternel bandeau orange, elle prit son sac et sortit de sa chambre.

Levy courut presque pour sortir du dortoir tellement elle était impatiente. Du coup elle arriva en avance et attendit un petit moment avant que le dragon slayer n'arrive.

La jeune femme sentit soudain son estomac se nouer lorsqu'elle le vit approcher. Un instant avant elle était impatiente de le voir et tout à coup l'angoisse la gagnait.

Milles questions se pressaient dans sa tête. Regrettait-il ? Voulait-il toujours partir en weekend avec elle ? Devait-elle l'embrasser ? Garder ses distances ?...

Gajeel coupa court à toutes ses inquiétudes lorsque, arrivant près d'elle, il l'attira contre lui et posa sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle se détendit et lui rendit son baiser. Elle se sentait toute chose entre ses bras. C'était si bon !

Le mage d'acier aussi avait eu des doutes quant à la façon dont il devait agir lorsqu'il la reverrait, mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu, toutes ses interrogations s'étaient envolées et il n'avait eu alors qu'une seule idée en tête, qu'une seule envie : la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser ; ce qu'il avait fait.

- Salut, dit-il en s'écartant.

- Salut, souffla-t-elle, l'esprit encore troublé par ce baiser, ce qui arracha un sourire moqueur au jeune homme.

- Bien dormis ? s'enquit-il.

Le fait qu'il pose cette question le surprit lui-même. Depuis quand cela l'intéressait-il de savoir si les gens avaient bien dormis ou pas ? Mais bon, ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Levy, alors…

- Oui mais pas assez, répondit-elle. Et toi ?

- Ouais. T'es prête ?

- Oui.

- Alors en route.

Il lui prit son sac des mains et commença à partir.

- Hé ! Je peux très bien porter mon sac moi-même ! râla-t-elle.

- C'est ça Crevette !

- Ne m'appelle pas Crevette !

- Ghi, ghi ! Allez, viens, dit-il en passant son bras part dessus ses épaules.

Elle aurait voulu le repousser mais elle était trop contente de ce geste pour le faire. Ils se mirent en route mais passèrent quand même à la guilde pour prévenir les autres avant de partirent. Levy entra dans le bâtiment et alla discrètement voir Lisanna pour l'avertir de leur absence. Celle-ci ne lui posa aucune question, ne fit aucune remarque et Levy en fut soulagée. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à s'expliquer, du moins pas maintenant. Elle n'était pas allée voir Mirajane car celle-ci lui aurait posé milles questions et elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle subirait un interrogatoire bien assez tôt et le plus tard serait le mieux. Autant le repousser au maximum.

Une fois qu'elle fut ressortie de la guilde, ils se mirent en route.

Le domaine où ils passeraient le weekend n'était pas très loin de Magnolia alors ils décidèrent d'y aller à pieds.

Alors qu'ils cheminaient vers le lieu de leur séjour, Levy eut soudain une pensée pour Jett et Droy. Elle avait été tellement absorbée par Gajeel et ses chansons qu'elle en avait oublié ses meilleurs amis. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne les avait pas vus. Ils devaient beaucoup lui en vouloir. Elle aurait peut-être dû les prévenir elle-même de son départ. Elle imaginait leur réaction lorsqu'ils apprendraient par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle était partie en weekend, avec Gajeel en plus. Ils seraient surement en colère et déçus. Elle devrait bientôt leur parler de ce qui se passait entre Gajeel et elle. Ça n'allait pas leur plaire du tout. Elle voulait cependant laisser passer quelques jours pour voir comment ça allait se passer entre le mage d'acier et elle. Il était si changeant, si instable. Ce ne serait pas aussi facile que ça en avait eu l'air la veille. Ce serait trop beau s'il n'y avait aucun problème entre eux. Ils étaient si différents mais en même temps si complémentaires.

Après une heure et demie de marche, ils arrivèrent au domaine Eden Lake. C'était la fin de matinée. Au bout d'une allée bordée d'arbres, se dressait l'hôtel. Celui-ci étant en bois en majeure partie, il se fondait dans la forêt environnante. De grandes baies vitrées ornaient la façade.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers la réception derrière laquelle se trouvait un petit homme d'un certain âge aux cheveux grisonnant.

- Bonjour, le salua Levy.

- Bonjour, répondit-il en souriant. Bienvenu !

- Merci.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? s'enquit ensuite le petit homme.

- Mon ami ici présent a gagné le concours de musique à Magnolia.

- Ah ! Oui. Avez-vous le papier de la réservation.

- Oui je l'ai, affirma le dragon slayer.

Il sortit le papier de l'intérieur de sa tunique noire et le tendit au réceptionniste.

- Très bien je vais vous mener là où vous séjournerez. Suivez-moi si vous plait.

- D'accord.

Voyant qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, la mage des mots demanda :

- On ne reste pas dans l'hôtel ?

- Non, vous ne séjourneraient pas dans ce bâtiment, répondit-il.

Ils sortirent donc et le suivirent le long d'un chemin qui serpentait entre les arbres. Il les conduisit jusqu'à un bungalow au bord du lac. Celui-ci était de style colonial et avait l'air plutôt grand. La terrasse semblait faire tout le tour de la structure.

- C'est ici, dit-il. Voilà la clef.

Il la tendit à la magicienne qui la prit.

- Bonne journée les amoureux ! lança-t-il

Levy rougit mais ne le reprit pas ; après tout ils s'étaient avoué qu'ils s'aimaient. Le mage d'acier quant à lui fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

- Euh, merci, répondit-elle.

Le réceptionniste inclina la tête puis repartit vers l'hôtel. Les deux mages montèrent alors quelques marches et pénétrèrent dans le bungalow. La pièce principale était spacieuse avec sur le côté droit un espace cuisine plutôt moderne ouvert sur le salon. Toujours sur la gauche, une porte donnait sur une grande salle de bain, composée d'une baignoire à remous et d'une douche. Le salon qui se trouvait sur la droite comprenait une table basse en verre avec des pieds en bois, deux petits fauteuils et un canapé en bois également aux coussins blancs. Ils avaient l'air confortables. Des petits coussins rouges étaient disposés sur les fauteuils et le canapé, leur donnant un aspect douillet. Il y avait également un tapi de la même couleur que les petits coussins. L'alliance du bois, du verre et des couleurs blanche et rouge donnait une ambiance chaleureuse et cosy. Une table carrée en bois était disposée dans la pièce.

Sur le mur en face de l'entrée une porte permettait d'accéder à la chambre.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule chambre ?! s'exclama alors Levy.

- Apparemment, fit le dragon slayer avec un sourire.

Ça n'avait pas l'air de le perturber ou le gêner.

- Ghi, ghi ! Tu verrais ta tête…, rigola-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et il leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est bon. T'inquiète pas, je dormirais sur le canapé.

- Euh…ok, dit-elle, un peu soulagée.

Après tout elle s'était dit qu'elle ne se refuserait pas à lui si jamais il voulait…mais elle ne voulait pas provoquer les choses et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser un peu à l'idée de se retrouver seule avec lui.

Gajeel qui avait porté les bagages durant tout le trajet les posa dans la chambre. Dans cette pièce le bois dominait aussi. Il y avait un grand lit en bois à baldaquin avec des draps de satin blancs. La pièce était composée aussi d'une coiffeuse, d'un bureau et d'une armoire.

Le salon et la chambre donnait sur une grande baie vitrée qui elle-même donnait accès à une grande terrasse en bois couverte en partie. On y trouvait deux transats, une table et un jacuzzi. La terrasse était sur pilotis, les pilotis de devant étant dans l'eau, celle-ci passant sous la terrasse. Sur la droite, des escaliers menaient à un ponton où étaient amarrés un petit zodiaque et une barque.

Les deux mages rangèrent leurs affaires puis décidèrent de faire un tour dans le domaine avant de s'arrêter à une baraque à sandwichs pour déjeuner. Ils s'installèrent à l'ombre d'un arbre au bord du lac avec leur déjeuner et l'engloutirent. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini Levy se décida à aborder le sujet qui la taraudait depuis la veille.

- Dis Gajeel ?

- Hum ?

- Est-ce que…euh…est-ce qu'on est…ensemble ?

- Ben…euh…Je crois que…oui.

- Ok.

Elle lui sourit alors avant de s'installer à califourchon sur ses genoux et de poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- C'est en quel honneur ? s'enquit-il.

- Juste comme ça. J'en avais envie.

- Ok.

Ce fut à lui de l'embrasser, doucement au début puis le baiser devint plus intense. Ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle.

Ils firent ensuite une petite sieste sous l'arbre, allongés l'un contre l'autre puis décidèrent de retourner au bungalow pour mettre leurs maillots de bain et se baigner.

**Voilou ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Des commentaires ? (svp)**

**A bientôt ! XO**


	11. Chap 10 - Baignade, désir et frustration

**Coucou ! Me revoilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre pour cette fic. Voici un chapitre plus long que d'habitude pour me faire pardonner de cette longue attente ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 10**** - ****Baignade, désir et frustration****.**

Une fois au bungalow, Levy fila dans la chambre. Elle sortit sa serviette de plage et son bikini blanc de son sac, puis se rendit à la salle de bain pour le mettre, pendant que le mage mettait son short de bain noir dans la chambre. Elle sortit ensuite de la salle de bain et se rendit sur la terrasse. Elle déposa sa serviette sur un des transats puis, descendit sur le ponton.

Alors qu'elle était au bout de ce dernier, elle entendit quelqu'un courir derrière elle, puis, il y eut un gros splash et elle fut éclaboussée.

- Gajeel ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Oups…, fit-il avec un sourire moqueur en émergeant.

Elle lui lança un regard noir puis s'exclama :

- Ah ouais ! Tu veux jouer à ça ?

- Ghi hi ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire crevette ? Tu n'arriveras qu'à me chatouiller de toute façon…, dit-il en se retournant.

Elle sauta alors sans prévenir sur son dos et essaya de le noyer, en vain. Elle se débattît afin de le couler, tout en riant aux éclats, mais il ne bougea même pas d'un pouce. Au bout d'un petit moment, il la décrocha de son dos sans efforts et l'attira dans ses bras avec douceur mais fermeté.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le cœur de la jeune femme loupa un battement pour recommencer à cogner férocement dans sa poitrine, elle arrêta de respirer et de bouger. Après quelques secondes intenses, elle relâcha son souffle et recommença à respirer fortement. Ensuite, la jeune femme approcha lentement son visage de celui de Gajeel et posa délicatement ses douces lèvres sur les siennes. Il la serra plus fort contre lui et elle remonta lentement ses mains sur son torse musclé, avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras forts, contre son corps chaud et puissant. Le baiser se fit soudain plus intense. Gajeel passa doucement sa langue sur la lèvre de Levy, demandant l'accès à sa bouche qu'elle s'empressa de lui accorder. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent alors et entèrent dans une lutte acharnée pour le plaisir. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Gajeel posa un baiser sur le front de Levy avant de la repousser, à contre cœur. Elle était si pure, si innocente…Il ne voulait pas abuser d'elle, l'obliger à s'offrir à lui. C'était surement trop tôt pour elle. Il devait y aller doucement, ne pas la presser, lui montrer tout le respect qu'elle mérite. Il avait envie de faire les choses bien.

- Hum… Je crois que… Euh…, balbutia Gajeel. On ferait mieux d'arrêter. Je vais aller me mettre au soleil.

- Oh… Oui. Tu as raison.

La mage aux cheveux bleus fut un peu déçue et frustrée. Elle était si bien dans ses bras ! Pourquoi l'avait-il repoussée ? Il n'avait pas envie d'elle ? Ou étais-ce autre chose ?

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula tranquillement et lentement aussi. Ils se baignèrent, bronzèrent et Levy entama la lecture d'un nouveau livre. Mais même s'ils parlèrent beaucoup de choses et d'autres, ils ne se rapprochèrent et ne se touchèrent plus. Un début de tension commença à se crée entre eux.

Le soir venu, ils préférèrent appeler la réception afin de commander et de se faire livrer le dîner, même si une cuisine était à leur disposition et qu'ils pouvaient aussi aller au restaurant de l'hôtel. Ils mangèrent sur la terrasse, éclairée par le coucher du soleil et par les lampes huiles disposées ici et là.

Quand ils eurent terminé leur repas, un jeune homme vint débarrasser la table et Gajeel remarqua avec les points serrés l'intérêt de celui-ci pour la jeune femme. Il se retint difficilement de le jeter dehors à coup de pieds dans le derrière. Levy lui dit ensuite bonsoir, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et partit directement se coucher.

Une fois dans la chambre, elle enfila la nuisette noire que lui avait offerte Mirajane, avec un soupir de déception. Elle aurait voulu la porter pour Gajeel… Elle se sentait ridicule comme ça.

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle devait aller à la salle de bain mais elle n'avait rien à mettre par-dessus la nuisette. Elle entrebâilla alors doucement la porte et passa la tête dans l'ouverture. Elle ne voulait pas que Gajeel la voit comme ça. Elle se serait ridiculisée. Elle vit qu'il était allongé sur le fauteuil. Il ne pouvait donc pas la voir. Elle ouvrit alors un peu plus la porte et fila sur la pointe des pieds dans la salle de bain, où elle se brossa les cheveux et se lava les dents. Malheureusement pour elle, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que le dragon slayer, qui avait une ouïe fine, avait entendu la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et il avait aperçut son reflet dans la baie-vitrée alors qu'elle se rendait discrètement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il s'était alors statufié et sa mâchoire c'était décrochée. Son cœur s'était emballé faisant circuler son sang comme un torrent dans ses veines. Il avait du lutter de toutes ses forces contre son désir et la pulsion d'aller la rejoindre dans la salle de bain pour lui arracher sa jolie petite nuisette et lui faire l'amour comme un dingue.

_« Putain ! »_, s'exclama-t-il intérieurement. _« Je déteste ça ! Je déteste être faible comme ça, ne pas avoir le contrôle de moi-même ! »._

Elle était ressortie quelques minutes plus tard vêtue d'un des peignoirs mis à leur disposition par l'hôtel. Il n'est pas nécessaire de dire qu'il fut déçu. Une fois qu'elle fut de retour dans sa chambre, la jeune femme retira le peignoir et se coucha, ne se doutant aucunement de l'état dans lequel se trouvait le Gajeel.

De son coté, le mage d'acier se leva et sortit sur la terrasse pour prendre l'air. Cela lui fit du bien mais n'éteignit pas le feu qui embrasait son corps. Il se rendit ensuite à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide. Une fois que ce fut fait il se rallongea sur le canapé. La nuit allait être longue, très longue.

Le lendemain…

Malheureusement, la nuit n'avait pas réussi à effacer la frustration de la vielle, au contraire, elle l'avait même exacerbée. Ils avaient tous les deux rêvé de l'autre, et pas d'une manière très catholique…

Levy se leva avec un soupir. La nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos. Elle rougit en repensant à son rêve. Ça avait été torride ! Elle enfila le peignoir par-dessus sa nuisette, se rendit ensuite au salon avec l'intention de passer un coup de fil à la réception pour commander le petit déjeuner. Cependant, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le salon sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Gajeel, ce dernier n'était pas sur le fauteuil, les rideaux étaient tirés et la grande baie-vitrée ouverte. Elle sortit alors sur la terrasse et vit le mage attablé avec le petit déjeuner servi. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle et que leurs regards se croisèrent, ils rougirent tous les deux, la vision de l'autre leur rappelant leurs rêves.

- Euh… Bonjour, le salua la jeune femme, encore gênée.

- Salut…, répondit-il, lui aussi mal à l'aise.

Comment pouvait-elle être aussi belle au réveille ? Le dragon slayer d'acier se demanda alors ce qu'elle pouvait bien porter sous son peignoir. Etait-elle en pyjama ? Portait-elle la nuisette sexy de la veille ? Etait-elle nue ? Il sentit son désir se réveiller à cette idée. Il n'avait pratiquement pas fermé l'œil de la nuit à cause ça. Elle était si désirable que s'en était douloureux. Se retenir de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser à n'en plus pouvoir, de caresser son corps de déesse, lui demandait une volonté et une force colossale.

La veille, après s'être recouché sur le canapé, le sommeil n'était pas venu. Il s'était tourné et tourné encore sur ce maudit canapé. Déjà qu'il n'était pas confortable, le trouble que lui procurait Levy l'avait définitivement rendu insomniaque. Et lorsqu'il avait enfin réussi à s'endormir, il avait fallu qu'il rêve d'elle et de ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui faire.

Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner en silence, sur la terrasse et décidèrent ensuite, d'un commun accord, d'aller faire une randonnée. Cela leur permettrait peut-être d'évacuer leur frustration. Gajeel aurait bien voulu se battre. Rien de tel qu'une bonne bagarre pour se vider la tête et évacuer les tensions, mais malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun humain ou mage mal intentionné dans le coin.

L'effort de la marche leur permit de se vider un peu la tête et d'évacuer les tensions. Cependant, dès que Levy proposa de se baigner dans une cascade et qu'ils se dévêtirent pour se mettre en maillot de bain, le désir revint au galop et la tension sexuelle devint presque électrique. Levy décida de remédier à cela dès qu'ils seraient rentrés au bungalow.

La cadre était magique : la cascade, la transparence de l'eau et sa couleur bleue-verte, les reflets du soleil faisant scintiller l'eau, le vert des végétaux, la brise tiède qui soufflait en ce bel après-midi ensoleillé… Le tumulte de la cascade n'empêchait pas un certain apaisement. Ils étaient seuls et tout dans cet endroit transpirait le calme et la sérénité. Ils y restèrent deux heures, se baignant et lézardant au soleil. Levy aurait pu y passer encore plusieurs heures si Gajeel n'avait pas écourté leur baignade, se sentant sur le point de craquer. Il devait bouger au sinon il ne respecterait pas ses résolutions. Ils reprirent donc leur chemin et retournèrent au bungalow en fin d'après-midi.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bungalow, le soleil était entrain de se coucher. Ils prirent une douche chacun leur tour puis dînèrent comme la veille, sur la terrasse. Un silence pesant s'installa. Grâce à la marche ils avaient pu se concentrer sur autre chose que leur envie l'un de l'autre et discuter de tout et de rien. Mais, maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, face à face, sans aucune distraction, ce n'était plus pareil. Gajeel fit semblant de se concentrer sur son assiette. Quand ils eurent finis, quelqu'un vint débarrasser la table et les laissa seuls.

- Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Gajeel.

- Euh… Bonne nuit Levy.

La jeune femme eut un pincement au cœur. Il ne l'appelait même plus crevette. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'un jour ça lui manquerait. Pourquoi mettait-il cette distance entre eux ? Tout se passait pourtant bien au début.

Une fois dans sa chambre elle se déshabilla et enfila sa nuisette. Elle se glissa ensuite dans les draps de satin blanc. Elle se sentait seule et toute petite dans ce grand lit. Une légère brise entrait dans la pièce par la baie-vitrée ouverte, faisant voleter les rideaux blancs. On entendait le clapotis de l'eau. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dehors. La lune transparaissait derrière un voile de brume et un nombre incalculable d'étoile scintillaient dans un ciel d'un noir d'encre.

Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, elle poussa un soupir, se leva et se rendit dans le salon. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette distance. Ça ne pouvait pas durer !

- Gajeel ? l'appela-t-elle en pénétrant dans le salon.

- Hum… Quoi ? s'enquit-il.

- Viens… Le lit est assez grand pour nous deux… Et puis tu t'es assez cassé le dos là-dessus la nuit dernière.

Il hésita mais ne résista pas longtemps. Poussant un soupir, il se leva.

- Ok, mais faudra pas te plaindre si… Enfin… Je ne répondrais plus de rien si…

- Peut-être que je ne veux pas que tu te retiennes, le coupa-t-elle.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?…

_ / ! \ Lemon _

- Fais-moi l'amour Gajeel…

- Que… Quoi ?

- Tu as très bien entendu. Aime-moi. Aime-moi avec ton corps. Fais de moi une femme.

A ces mots, le désir fit alors bouillir le sang du mage. Il le sentait couler avec force dans ses veines.

Levy s'approcha lentement de lui. Arrivée en face de l'élu de son cœur, elle lui sourit et il vit dans ce sourire et dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Il lui sourit à son tour.

Fascinée par son visage, elle passa délicatement son indexe sur les clous qui l'ornaient, sur ses sourcils, son nez, son menton, puis elle suivit le même chemin avec ses lèvres. Elle posa ensuite ces dernières sur les siennes et l'embrassa tendrement. Tremblante d'excitation elle lui retira son haut. Elle frôla du bout de ses doigts ses abdominaux, puis ses pectoraux avant de poser une main sur son cœur, dont elle sentit les battements rapides et irréguliers sous sa main.

- J'ai envie de toi, lui murmura-t-elle avec conviction, lisant dans ses yeux la lutte qu'il menait contre son propre désir.

- Moi aussi, capitula-t-il, la voix rauque.

Il attrapa alors la main de la jeune femme, toujours posée sur son cœur, et déposa un baiser sur ses doigts avant de l'attirer vers le lit. Elle s'y allongea tout en retirant sa nuisette. Elle se retrouva donc en culotte noire. Le jeune homme la contempla quelques instants, gravant cette image dans sa tête. Elle était si belle ainsi offerte à lui. Il se positionna ensuite au dessus d'elle, entre ses jambes, avant de lui donner un fougueux baiser. La jeune femme sentit son cœur s'emballer et une douce chaleur se répandit en elle.

Il entreprit ensuite de caresser tout son corps, partant à sa découverte et déclenchant des frissons incontrôlables.

Lorsqu'il cessa de la caresser et la regarda à nouveau. La lueur de la lune se reflétant sur sa peau blanche lui donnait un éclat céleste. Oui, c'était sa déesse, rien qu'à lui.

- Tu es si belle, souffla-t-il, le cœur gonflé d'amour et les yeux brillants d'admiration.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, rigola-t-elle.

Levy fit alors remonter lentement ses mains sur son torse puis les passa dans son dos, lui prodiguant de tendres caresses à son tour. Elle les passa ensuite dans ses longs cheveux noirs et l'attira à elle. Ils échangèrent un autre baiser plein de passion, ne se séparant que lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir. Il semblait si maitre de lui en apparence mais à l'intérieur il était deux doigt de perdre la raison, de perdre tout contrôle.

Gajeel déposa ensuite toute une série de baiser sur son corps, partant de son front puis passant par son nez, son menton, sa joue, son lobe d'oreille qu'il mordilla, la faisant frémir. Il posa ensuite ses lèvres sur sa gorge et le petit soupir de plaisir qu'elle laissa échapper le bouleversa. Il poursuivit son chemin par sa clavicule, son épaule et la naissance de ses seins, sur lesquels il s'attarda. Il cajola ses deux dômes de chair, mordillant, léchant, suçant tour à tour leurs pointes durcies, la faisant gémir. Lorsqu'il s'occupait d'un, l'autre n'était pas en reste, se faisant malaxer, presser, tendrement par sa main. La jeune femme se sentait partir dans un monde où la raison n'existait plus, le plaisir prenant le pas sur celle-ci.

Ensuite, l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur, reprit lentement son exploration, embrassant son ventre. Arrivé au bas ventre de la jeune femme, il se redressa et entreprit de lui retirer le dernier rempart avant d'accéder à sa féminité. Doucement, avec délicatesse, il la dévêtit. Il voulait la savourer toute entière. Elle se souleva afin de l'aider à enlever son sous-vêtement. Quand se fut fait, il retira les derniers vêtements qu'il portait, c'est-à-dire son pantalon et son caleçon. Ne le quittant pas des yeux, Levy aperçut alors son membre tendu et son cœur rata un battement avant tambouriner à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine. Plusieurs sentiments bataillèrent alors en elle. D'un côté elle ressentait de la fierté et de l'excitation en voyant l'effet qu'elle produisait sur lui. Elle était contente du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui. D'un autre côté, elle avait peur, peur de la douleur, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas le satisfaire vu son inexpérience dans ce domaine.

Après l'avoir admiré, il revint au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que la tête lui tourne et qu'elle s'échappe de son étreinte afin de reprendre son souffle. Il caressa ensuite la peau blanche et crémeuse de ses cuisses, avant de passer deux doigts sur sa fente déjà humide. Il en fit alors pénétrer un en elle. Elle gémit sous cette intrusion et lui aussi. Elle était si chaude et si humide rien que pour lui. Il en fit pénétrer un deuxième, essayant de la préparer à l'accueillir en elle. Il voulait qu'elle souffre le moins possible.

- Prête ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Ça fera mal au-début. Détend-toi.

Il lia alors ses mains aux siennes, entremêlant leurs doigts, puis riva son regard au sien avant de pénétrer doucement dans sa chair encore vierge pour ne faire plus qu'un avec elle. Enfin elle était sienne et il était sien. Il plongea lentement de plus en plus profondément en elle. Elle ferma les yeux sous la douleur, lorsqu'il brisa la preuve de sa pureté. Une larme perla sur joue, qu'il essuya tendrement avec son pousse. Il stoppa son mouvement, la laissant s'adapter à sa présence.

- Je suis désolé mon amour. Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il, avant de l'embrasser, cherchant à la soulagée.

Elle lui sourit.

- Moi aussi. Je t'aime plus que tout, répondit-elle.

Elle crocheta ses lèvres aux siennes. Cette fois le baiser fut tendre, montrant tout l'amour qui les unissait.

- Vas s'y, lui dit-elle lorsque la douleur se fut un peu apaisée.

Il esquissa doucement un mouvement de retrait, puis revint un peu plus fort, un peu plus profondément, lui arrachant un cri où se mêlaient douleur et plaisir. Ses va et vient se firent plus pressants au fil des minutes, les laissant tous deux haletants et en sueur. Leurs corps et leurs esprits ne faisaient plus qu'un, s'unissant en harmonie. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient été crées pour être ensemble.

Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine. Gajeel mordilla ensuite son cou et laissa reposer sa tête contre son épaule, respirant l'odeur fleurie de ses cheveux. Levy ne ressentait désormais que du plaisir. Il lui soufflait des mots doux au creux de l'oreille, des je t'aime tels des promesses éternelles. Il susurrait son nom comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme si elle était tout pour lui, comme s'il ne voyait et ne sentait plus qu'elle ce qui était le cas. Et elle lui répondait avec ardeur.

Elle fit descendre ses mains le long de son dos et pressa ses fesses, lui intimant ainsi d'accélérer. Alors que le rythme des coups de reins de son amant augmentaient, la chaleur s'intensifia et elle sentit son orgasme se former dans son ventre. Ses parois se resserrèrent alors autour de lui, la faisant atteindre l'extase dans un cri. Il la rejoignit dans la jouissance une poussée plus tard, se répandant en elle dans un grognement. Vidé de toute énergie, il s'effondra sur elle, laissant reposer sa tête sur son sein. Il entendait les battements effrénés de son cœur. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et ses mains allèrent caresser ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il se retira et se décala un peu sur le côté pour ne pas l'écraser, mais il garda la tête posée sur sa poitrine et passa son bras gauche en travers de son ventre pour la serrer contre lui. Elle resserra aussi sa prise.

- Merci. C'était merveilleux, lui dit-elle.

- Merci à toi.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle, en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il se blottit un peu plus contre elle, commençant à sombrer dans le sommeil.

- Merde ! s'exclama-t-il tout à coup en s'asseyant sur lit.

Elle sursauta, surprise par son exclamation soudaine, puis le regarda, perplexe.

- On… Je… Je n'ai pas mis de préservatif, expliqua-t-il. Je ne nous ais pas protégés. Je suis désolé…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le coupa-t-elle. Je prendrais quelque chose.

- Ok.

_ Fin lemon _

Soulagé, il se rallongea sur le dos et l'attira contre lui, un bras enserrant sa taille. Elle poussa un soupir de contentement en promenant ses doigts sur son torse. Il embrassa tendrement son front tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Au bout d'un moment ils finirent par s'endormir, heureux. Toutes les tensions s'étaient enfin envolées.

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous avez aimé le lemon ? C'est mon deuxième et je dois dire que j'ai pas mal de doutes le concernant. **

**A + ! XO**


End file.
